


Boring

by CharWright5



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Plugs, Barebacking, Begging, Cock Rings, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Comeplay, Daddy!Kink, Deep Throating, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Facials, Felching, Frottage, Handcuffs, Humiliation kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, PWP, Praise Kink, References to Past Underage Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Snowballing, Spanking, Underwear Kink, Vibrators, Voyeurism, businessman!James, college student!Kendall, comments that may be seen as kink shaming, double penetration with cock and dildo, face fucking, kink negotiations, references to feminization, references to sounding, slight oral fixations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/pseuds/CharWright5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to Kendall's friends, dating an older man had made him boring. Truth was, they had no idea exactly what Kendall and his older boyfriend got up to when they spent their evenings at home together...and they never would know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure porn with a tiny bit of plot—because seriously, why has no one capitalized on the opportunity of Kendall having a daddy kink brought on by the fact that his own father isn't around, shame on you, fandom. Please read the warnings and if something makes you squick then don't read this. It's pure filth and probably the dirtiest thing I've ever written. If you're okay with any of the listed items, then enjoy reading and lemme know whatcha think. Also, I swear I never meant for it to be this long, it was only meant to be a oneshot, holy crap!

"Carlos thinks you're boring now."

Not exactly what Kendall expected to hear at 3:34 on a Friday afternoon but there it was.

Green eyes flicked up from where they'd been reading his lit book, eyebrow arched in disbelief as he looked at his best friend and study partner, Logan. When the brunet had invited him for a study session at the university's library, he kinda figured they'd, ya know, _study_ , not have a discussion over how the missing member of their trio of best friends now found the blond to be boring.

Although judging by the wince on Logan's face, Carlos wasn't the only one who felt that way.

Kendall sat there stunned for a long moment, not entirely sure he'd heard his friend right because no way in hell had he just been called _boring_. "What?"

Logan continue to wince, rubbing the back of his neck in his go-to nervous tick. "Yeeeeeah," he drew the word out, obviously reluctant to have this conversation but determined to do it anyway. Kendall began questioning his motives for the impromptu library hang, wondering if Carlos had put Logan up to this. "He says you've gotten boring lately and that you're no fun anymore."

Kendall slumped back in his seat, nearly wincing himself at the movement and the way it caused the plug to pull at the rim of his hole. Kind of ironic really, being told that he was boring now while he had an ass full of his boyfriend's come and three inches of black rubber holding it inside him since an early morning fucking that day. He shuffled in his seat, struggling to find a position on the hard wood chair that didn't put pressure on the plug or cause his boxers to grate against a cock that was aching so bad, Kendall was surprised it hadn't just mutinied and detached itself from his body in search of some relief.

Thank god it hadn't. He didn't wanna think about how James would react if Kendall's dick suddenly disappeared on him. It was bad enough the elder man had plugged him up after coming bareback inside him and forced him to go to his classes without washing up, refusing to let him even touch the dried come on his stomach. He wanted the blond full of him, covered in evidence of their fucking so everyone would know he was James' good little boy.

The memory of those husky words being rasped in his ear had him shivering and he rubbed at his flannel covered arms, pretending like he had a cold chill.

He forced himself to focus on the present, on his current conversation with Logan, on the comment that he was now boring in Carlos' eyes. Seemed like a rather random statement, something that had come outta nowhere with zero prompting.

Although once he thought about it further, maybe it wasn't as random as he believed it to be.

"Is this 'cause I won't go to that club with him tonight?" Kendall questioned, brow drawn in confusion and offense, pen tapping against his notebook. "'Cause he can get the fuck over it. Not my fault I already had plans with James."

Logan snorted and rolled his eyes, once again making his disapproval of Kendall's boyfriend known. "Plans to do what? Catch the early bird special at the Golden Corral before watching _Antiques Roadshow_ and going to bed at eight?"

Kendall's frown turned to a glare, heated eyes narrowing at his best friend as his jaw clenched. He was so fucking sick of these jokes. After eight months of it, he'd more than had enough, fist clenching around his highlighter in annoyance.

But he didn't punch his friend, didn't even threaten violence the way the old Kendall of a year ago would have. No, this time, he took a few calming breaths like he'd been taught before answering in a calm, rational voice.

"He'd not that old and you know it."

"Dude, thirty is kinda old," Logan argued, sounding too much like Carlos for Kendall's liking. "Especially when you yourself are _just_ this side of eighteen."

And there it was, Logan's monthly "he's too old and the age gap is too wide" argument. He rolled his eyes in response to it, knowing it was useless to try and argue about how a large age gap like that wasn't as taboo anymore and that girls his age dated guys James' age all the time. He honestly didn't see the problem with it. They were both legal consenting adults who were ridiculously attracted to each other and cared about one another a whole helluva lot. The only problem Kendall ever had with their relationship was Logan constantly bringing up the age gap and why it was a bad thing.

"I mean, it's kinda creepy when you think about it," Logan continued, Kendall rolling his eyes again. "It just seems like you're only with him to deal with some deep seeded daddy issues."

"Oh my god!" Kendall groaned, head lolling back at yet another repetitive argument.

"It's true though!" Logan insisted, sounding like his assessment was the only truth in the entire situation. "Can you honestly sit there and tell me that your being with a man James' age has nothing to do with your dad bailing when you were a kid?"

It had _everything_ to do with that, but Kendall wasn't about to admit it, pride refusing to tell his friend he was right. The age gap had been the thing that had brought him and James together in the first place, when the businessman realized that the young male in the corner booth was not only not allowed to drink, but not allowed to be in the bar in the first place. Kendall had stated that illegal underage drinking wasn't the worst of his crimes, rattling off a list of petty offenses and minor legal trouble he'd gotten into over the years. James had questioned where his parents were and why they were allowing such a thing to happen, Kendall then confessing his mom was always working and his dad hadn't been around since he was three.

A dangerous light had gleamed in the brunet's eyes as he slid closer to the blond, hand resting high on Kendall's leg. "Maybe that's what you need then," he'd growled in the teenager's ear, voice a harsh whisper as his fingers had rubbed up and down a denim clad thigh. "A daddy to set you straight, to put you on the right path, to bend you over his knee and spank you until your ass was raw and your lesson was learned."

Kendall had shivered at his words, hand clasping tightly to his glass of beer, the condensation adding slick to already sweaty palms. "That so?" he'd rasped out, heart thudding, cock stirring, stomach flipping. He'd had no idea it was a kink, but after it'd been put in his head, he'd been dying to try it out.

James' hand had wrapped around Kendall's burgeoning erection, squeezing him through his jeans and making him gasp. "What do you say, baby boy? Wanna come home and let Daddy teach you a lesson?"

The teenager had only been able to nod, lips parted as he struggled to gain air, his entire body thrumming with arousal and excitement. He'd gotten his first "good boy" shortly after, following his new daddy out the bar and into his sleek sports car.

Now, eight months later, Kendall had gotten his shit together. He managed to get his high school diploma through some sorta miracle and was now living with James as the businessman paid for his college education. His grades were near perfect, his behavior even better, and he knew it was all because of his daddy straightening him out.

'Course he never fully told anyone that. He simple told half-truths about wanting to make himself better and more worthy for James. And while his mom hadn't entirely approved of their relationship at first, she gave them the benefit of the doubt after Kendall's turning over a new leaf, soon growing to adore James as she got to know him. She still worried of course, but Kendall figured that would happen no matter what the age of his boyfriend, solely due to the fact that she was his mom.

Really, aside from Logan's constant commentary on it being creepy and Carlos' apparent belief that Kendall was now "boring", it seemed like everyone approved of him and James being together, including the blond's younger sister who seemed to hate anything that wasn't money.

Then again, James was loaded, so that might have something to do with it.

Still seated at the library table, Kendall resorting to his own go-to motion for dealing with Logan's commentary: rolling his eyes. "Stop psycho-analyzing me, Mitchell," he ordered, glaring at his friend from across the table. "I don't have daddy issues, I don't think I'm with James outta some need to replace a missing father figure, and I most definitely don't need you inferring otherwise."

It was all bullshit—aside from the last part—but yet again, he wasn't gonna say otherwise. Certain kinks were acceptable in life, a light bit of bondage here, a little bit of role playing there. But if his friends knew the extent of where things went with him and James, they'd never look at him the same way again. The term "kink shaming" didn't even come close to describing what would happen there.

Logan opened his mouth to argue, but Kendall cut him off with a raised hand, silently telling him to shut it.

"No, just forget it," he suggested, gathering his school supplies and shoving them into his army green canvas messenger bag. "I gotta get home anyway."

The brunet smirked, twirling his highlighter as he watched the other guy rise to his feet. "Why? Got a curfew?"

Kendall just flipped him off as he walked away, refusing to admit that was pretty much exactly why.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kendall made it home a few minutes before four, hanging his keys on their designated hook by the door before dropping his bag on the table in the breakfast nook of the kitchen. James usually didn't get home until after six, later on Fridays due to weekend traffic, giving him plenty time to finish his chores.

He had a quick snack before setting to work, starting by emptying the dishwasher. It was still kinda hard to believe that he actually _did_ his chores, considering his refusal to do that very thing when he still lived with his mom. But the day he'd moved in with James, shortly after turning eighteen—using the convenient excuse that it was closer to campus, which it was—the businessman had gone through a list of housework Kendall had to do during the day. The teenager had laughed at him, muttering a "yeah right". Later that night, he'd gotten his first taste of the paddle and had spent his sleeping hours plugged up, his orgasm lurking _just there_ the whole time. From then on, he did all his chores without complaint and before James got home from work.

Dishes put away, he set to work tidying the kitchen, wiping off the counters and stove. He followed that up with a quick dusting and straightening up in the living room before sweeping the entire house. He double-checked everything was done and perfect and up to James' standards, then filled out as much of the grocery list as possible, knowing they were gonna go shopping the next day, a trip they did together. Cooking was James' domain, he preparing most of their meals, so Kendall wasn't entirely sure what exactly would be needed, but he still managed to get a majority of it written out.

Everything was done by five, giving him an hour to do some studying. Grabbing his bag, he headed upstairs to the library, knowing that that was the designated homework space. It still struck him as surreal that he lived in a house big enough to have such a room. Then again, a lot of his life in recent times was pretty fucking surreal, including his arrangement with the older man he called his boyfriend. James let him live there rent free, paid for his college, his car, his food and clothing and any other expenses. All Kendall had to do was obey the guy and be a good boy.

Not that it was really a hardship. A lot of it involved sex and it just so happened they shared a lot of the same kinks. Plus it wasn't like Kendall was gonna turn down a good fuck with a man as gorgeous as James.

Time flew when Kendall settled in to study and soon enough his watch was beeping, signaling it was six o'clock. He cleaned up his books, putting everything in his bag and his bag on its own hook, feeling good about the headway he'd made. Flipping the light off, he left the library and headed up to the third floor and the master suite located there.

He made his way into the walk-in closet, going over to his side and pulling open the top drawer on the right: the drawer of his briefs that James wanted him to wear. Kendall actually preferred wearing boxers and while the older man was fine with his boy wearing them out and about, when he was home, he had to wear the briefs that were bought for him. His daddy liked the way they hugged his ass and cock, putting everything on display for them. He'd frequently glide his hand over the soft cotton in teasing manners, groping a pert ass, squeezing a nice dick, sometimes even going to so far as to sliding his hand through the slit and holding it while they watch TV, liking how it filled in his grip from just his touch alone.

And Kendall had to admit he liked wearing them, enjoyed the groans his daddy let out when he bent over while wearing them, enjoyed the way his hazel eyes darkened when the blond sauntered his way through the house in them, enjoyed playing with the elastic band and gasping as it snapped on his skin, teasing his daddy with thoughts of other activities that would produce similar sounds. He felt sexy, powerful in a way he'd never felt before, knowing that a simple pair of undies could get his daddy's blood pumping and cock hardening.

So yeah, while Kendall had preferred his boxers—and still did—he didn't mind being told to wear solely the tighter underpants around the house, his morning routine now including being informed as to what pair he needed to put on after school.

Only he couldn't remember what color James had told him to wear that day. He'd been too busy trying not to come again as the plug had been worked into his hole and his rim played with.

A swear left him on a breath, hand scratching his cheek. Shit, he needed to shave, meaning he had no time to fuck around and try to remember. He grabbed a pair of purple briefs, hoping to win points by wearing James' favorite color, knowing he was fucked in a bad way no matter what.

He quickly stripped, tossing his dirty clothes into the hamper. He took his time with his boxers, carefully maneuvering them around his cock, feeling the plug pull at his hole with every move. It'd been torture all day, feeling it move around in him, not enough to actually please or do anything, just enough to be a teasing reminder. The stretch put his nerves on edge, but he still felt empty and needy and it had taken every ounce of willpower he had to not escape to a bathroom and just bring himself off.

But James had told him not to touch himself, to leave the plug in, to keep himself full of the elder male's come, and Kendall was determined to be a good boy, knowing they got treats.

Briefs on, he shaved quickly and thoroughly, fixing his hair and making sure he looked good. Or at least as good as he _could_ look after a long day at university and no shower in over twenty-four hours. Dried come still clung to his stomach, sticking some of the hairs of his happy trail together. He wasn't looking forward to dealing with that shit at all.

When Kendall was satisfied with his appearance, he entered the main part of the master suite, positioning himself on the end of the bed as he was supposed to. His legs were held together, pressing uncomfortably against the hard swell of his cock and he was once again hit with the overwhelming urge to bring himself some sorta physical relief.

No. He was a good boy. And James would be home soon. He only had to wait a little longer.

If he didn't fucking explode first.

Kendall had no idea how long he sat there. The angle he sat at meant he couldn't see the alarm clock on James' nightstand or his phone screen as it sat on his own. He had a feeling it was longer than usual but wasn't entirely sure if it actually was or if the anticipation of his daddy's arrival made time seem to stretch out. His body was wound up, getting worse by the minute. Sitting still had his muscles tensed up, shaking slightly from the effort of keeping his back straight and his hands on his knees. He tried shifting a couple times to take pressure off his ass, the plug tugging at him with every movement, causing his still hard dick to twitch in response. Keeping James' come inside him all day had seemed like a good idea in theory, but the constant stretch of his rim was proving to be torturous. He needed it taken out and his daddy's cock slid in, and soon.

Finally, fucking _finally_ , he heard James' sports car pull into the driveway and park. He heard the front door open and the security code activated. Several long minutes passed, Kendall digging his teeth into his bottom lip to keep from crying out in need, knowing James was going through his usual after-work routine. He'd sort through the mail Kendall left on the table by the front door, taking it to his home office and putting each letter in its designated cubby. Unless he was feeling particularly torturous that day and wanted to make his boy wait longer, meaning he'd open the mail right then and there and deal with each item immediately.

Kendall found himself sending up a silent prayer for James to be in a good mood and come to the bedroom quickly. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on and was seriously wondering if someone could die from the blue balls he'd been suffering all day.

It wasn't long before he heard the sounds of James' dress shoes making their way up two flights of stairs, heels clicking on the hardwood floor. He paused at the closed bedroom door, probably smirking, probably delighting in the fact that he was torturing Kendall further. The blond released his bottom lip from between his teeth, jaw hanging a little slack, breaths leaving him shakily. He was vibrating from need and desire and from holding still for so long and he felt like he was gonna pulse right out of his own skin any second.

The knob was slowly turned and Kendall nearly groaned in relief, the urge to do so growing when the door was opened and James finally stepped into the room. Kendall kept staring straight ahead, knowing he didn't have permission to look, patiently waiting as he had been over several long, torturous moments.

"There's my good boy," his daddy's voice rumbled with pride, shoes clicking as he sauntered over and stopped in front of the younger man. Kendall got an eye full of gray slacks covering a rather prominent bulge and his mouth watered at the sight, hole clenching around the plug and he had to bite back a whimper.

A gentle hand cupped Kendall's chin, tilting his head up to allow him to finally look at the elder man. His daddy was smirking, looking every inch the sexy businessman in his charcoal suit with white button down, black tie completing the look. His hazel eyes were dark with desire, tongue snaking out to wet his lips and the teenager couldn't wait to feel it on his skin.

"Hi, Daddy," Kendall greeted him lowly, voice having taken on a rough edge.

A thumb stroked against his jaw and he leaned into the touch, eyes locked onto the older man's. "I'm so glad to see you behaving so well for me."

Kendall practically beamed at the statement, chest puffing out in pride, cock twitching in excitement. The thumb moved from his jaw to his bottom lip, tugging it down before slipping into his mouth. He sucked hard on it, tongue flicking the pad, eyes peering up at his daddy through his lashes.

James let out a satisfied "mmm", hips bucking in an aborted thrust, thumb stroking his boy's tongue. "Maybe I'll let you nurse later. Would you like that?"

The blond could only suck harder, nodding slightly as he moaned out an enthusiastic "mmhmm", more saliva collecting in his throat. He swallowed, tongue swirling around his daddy's tongue to mimic what he would do with his cock later on.

"Good boy," James praised before sliding his thumb out, rubbing the saliva on it all over the teenager's lips. He backed away, sauntering towards the closet as he loosened his tie. "Did you finished your homework?" he questioned, disappearing into the walk-in space.

"Most of it, Daddy," he admitted. "I have a few more pages but it won't take long."

"Maybe you can do that while I finish up some work tomorrow after we get the groceries," the elder man suggested over the sounds of shuffling fabric, most likely his jacket being taken off and hung up. "What about your chores?"

"All finished, Daddy."

More shuffling, a belt being removed, shoelaces untied. Kendall's cock was throbbing in time with his pounding heart at the thought of his daddy taking off some of his clothes, getting himself ready for their joining.

"And that physics exam?"

"I got an A, Daddy," Kendall proudly, not bothering to hide his smile. "Ninety-four percent."

"My, my," James commented as he left the closet in the same leisurely pace he'd used to enter it, hands rolling the sleeves of his white button down up to his elbows. "You _have_ been a good boy." Once again, the teenager found his chest puffing out and his grin growing. "There's just one little problem."

Kendall's face fell and he swallowed hard, worried. His stomach knotted up at the disappointed frown on his daddy's face and he felt his own brow furrow. "What's that, Daddy?"

James paused in front of him, crouching, hands on either side of Kendall's hips. His fingers slipped under the waistband of his briefs, teasing the smooth skin, smirk returning with a hardened edge. "These are the wrong color," he stated before tugging the elastic waistband back on either side and releasing it, snapping it against pale flesh.

The teenager gasped out at the sting, the slight pain causing his cock to spurt out a burst of precome. Words sprang forth from between Kendall's lips and he found himself rambling without even being conscious of the signal to start speaking. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I swear I didn't mean to. I just forgot what you said this morning because I was so distracted by how good you fucked me and how much I loved being full of your come and how amazing it felt having you plug it up inside me."

James made a rumbling sort of noise that could've meant any number of things on any number of occasions. He slowly rose to his full six-foot height, hands on his hips as he glared down at his boy. Kendall swallowed hard at the older man looming over him, at the dark look in his eyes and the harsh expression on his face.

"You know I'm gonna have to punish you." A rhetorical question, but the teenager found himself nodding nonetheless. "How many do you think you deserve?"

Spanking. His punishment would be spanking. It made sense since this was a minor offense, meaning less slaps than usual. But anything less than ten would be laughed at.

"Fifteen?"

"Was that a question or an answer?"

"Answer. Daddy," he added quickly, knowing he was in enough trouble as it was.

A slow nod was the first response he got, followed by a gruff "sounds fair". James moved to his side of the bed, mattress dipping as he sat on the edge. "C'mon," he called out, hand slapping his own thigh. "On Daddy's lap."

Kendall knew the drill by now, anticipation thrumming through his veins. He rose on shaky legs, wobbling over awkwardly, trying to function with weak knees, a hard cock, and a teasing plug. He rounded the front of his daddy, making sure the older man could use his dominant right hand to slap him. Then, he sank to his knees before draping himself over his lap, pulling his briefs down so his ass was exposed.

"Christ, look at you," James spoke in a reverent tone, hand gently rubbing over a pale asscheek. Kendall dropped his head, dick twitching at the praise, mind refusing to allow him to get too used to the niceness. Hands parted his cheeks, a finger rubbed at his rim, and he hissed at the sensation against his stretched hole. "It's so red. Bet if I were to take this plug out, your little hole would be all red and puffy for me."

Kendall sank his teeth into his bottom lip to prevent himself from begging his daddy to do just that, to slide the plug out and bring him a tiny bit of relief. But he couldn't ask for that. He hadn't earned it. Not yet.

"You know how this works," the older man stated in a warning tone, hand still rubbing the fleshy globes of Kendall's ass, warming his cheeks. "Count out loud. If you stop or if I can't hear you, we start over. Understood?"

The blond swallowed hard, lips parting to breath shakily once again. "Understood, Daddy."

"Good boy." And with that, he felt the first slap come down hard on his cheek.

The sting made him gasp, his eyes popping open alerting him to the fact that he'd close them in the first place. "One," he cried out, cheeks clenching in reaction, squeezing the plug inside him and making him groan.

Another slap on the same cheek, the sting worse than the first.

"Two."

He got to six on one cheek before James switched to the other, raining down hard slaps. Tears stung Kendall's eyes, fingers clenched into fists, ass stinging. He felt his legs tremble as he fought to remain still, as he tried his damnedest not to start rutting against his daddy's leg and get off like a dog. But precome was soaking his briefs, the fabric squeezing his cock where they'd been pulled taut to expose his ass, and he just needed to come, wanted to come, _had_ to come.

Spank number thirteen was against the plug holding him open and he damn near screamed. The rubber jostled, teasing at his rim, at his inner-walls, and he very nearly came right then and there.

He also nearly forgot to count, but cried out the number before his daddy noticed.

The final two swats were on his plug, the numbers coming out as sobs as the tears finally feel from his eyes and dripped down his cheeks. But he did it, he made it through fifteen spanks without losing count, without coming. Surely he deserved something.

"Good boy," James praised him in the same reverent tone as before, hand running through messy blond hair.

"Thank you, Daddy," Kendall replied on automatic, voice rough from crying and yelling.

"I think you deserve a treat for taking your punishment so well," he commented, smirk evident in his voice. "You can nurse now."

Excitement gave Kendall a second wind, heart jumping in delight. "Thank you, Daddy," he cried out in joy, sliding off his lap and onto his knees. Legs were spread to give him space and he crawled between them, settling into a comfortable kneel. His feet touched the sensitive skin of his ass but he didn't care. He was gonna get to nurse from his daddy.

He smoothed his hands up the inside of James' thighs, feeling the _roughsoft_ fabric of his gray slacks. When he reached the juncture of his legs, he pressed his thumbs along the edge of his bulge, framing the impressive erection that was visible through layers of cotton.

James was built all over, from broad shoulders to large arms to the huge girth that sat between his legs. Kendall had never felt so full before when he'd first taken it, the stretch beyond anything he could imagine, and he declared during their first fuck that he was gonna marry James' dick. The older man had just chuckled and changed angles, rubbing against the teenager's prostate with every hard thrust and making him scream.

Eight months later and Kendall was still in love with it, how long and thick it was, how the weight of it felt in his hands or against his tongue, how fucking full it made his hole or his mouth feel when he took it. And as he looked at it framed between his hands, studied the shape of it through taut fabric, he felt his mouth water in anticipation, a sense of joy washing over him at the knowledge he was about to get a treat.

He ran a hand over James' cock, feeling it pulse through the slacks. He wondered how long his daddy had been hard, if he'd spent his entire work day hiding his erection, if it'd formed on his way home knowing his baby boy was already there, stretched and plugged, waiting for him. He rubbed at the girth, wrapping his fingers around it and squeezing, biting his bottom lip to stifle a moan when he thought about how that length was soon gonna be inside him.

Hopefully in a couple different holes.

"Good boys don't tease," his daddy reminded him, voice strained.

Kendall peered up at him through long lashes, noting how tight his daddy's features were, how tense his shoulders and arms were, hands gripping the edge of the bed with white knuckles. He nuzzled his daddy's cock, ran his nose along the hard length, pressed a kiss to the mushroom head.

"Sorry, Daddy," he said meekly, fluttering his eyelashes, massaging his balls through his slacks in apology.

"Don't be sorry," the older man gritted out. "Be sucking."

"Yes, Daddy." Kendall lifted his head before unbuttoning and unzipping those charcoal pants. His daddy had gone sans underwear, always preferring to have easy access in case he wanted his boy to suck him off at a restaurant or at his work, so his dick sprang out, hitting Kendall on the nose and smearing precome on it. He rubbed the wet tip over his lips, relishing the sticky fluid that painted them, before lapping it up.

The taste of his daddy's precome burst over his tongue, making him moan out in pleasure. He savored it, licking around the head and pulling more of the deliciousness into his mouth. When there was no more to be enjoyed, he wrapped his lips around the tip and slowly sank down on the hard length.

Kendall liked to think he was a damn good cocksucker. And his first time with James backed that up, given the fact that the older man had groaned and writhed around, blowing his load all too quickly. But being with the older man had taught him new tricks, helped him perfect his skills at oral sex. Under his daddy's tutelage he'd learned how to deep throat, how to take a cock so far in his throat it cut off his breathing, how to hold it like that. He'd learned the sloppy way to fellate him, how to get the right amount of saliva and how to use it. He'd learned how to draw the orgasm out and make his daddy last longer, and how to be fast and get him off quickly.

Considering how fucking hard he was, Kendall was hoping for the latter.

He sucked hard on the head, tongue rolling around it, pressing into the slit with the right amount of pressure. He took him in deep, felt the weight of it holding his tongue down, tasted the musky flavor of his dick and groaning. God, his daddy always tasted so good, making his treat all the more better. He could suck on his cock all day and still never get enough. More than once he'd fallen asleep with his flaccid penis in his mouth, sated with the taste and feel of it as he drifted off, like an actual child with a pacifier.

Only so much fucking better.

He pulled off the dick, licking every inch and getting it wet, drooling into the slit and watching the saliva drip down. He stroked the hard length a couple times before slapping it against his tongue, only to slide it between his lips once more. Then he really got to work.

Kendall's head bobbed up and down, sucking his treat, nursing from his daddy. He rolled his tongue, pressed the hard cock into his cheek, his daddy pressing it from the other side and making them both groan. Hands framed his face, thumbs rubbing the corner of his lips where they were stretched wide, and he peered up at the older male through his lashes.

The sight before him made him groan again, his daddy clearly being thoroughly pleased. His cheeks were ruddy, chest heaving, breaths coming in harsh pants through parted lips. He took more of his treat into his mouth, feeling the head tap the back of his throat, making his daddy's eyes close in pleasure.

"Oh fuck," he breathed out, hands slipping to the back of Kendall's head, fingers tangling in messy blond locks. "Such a good little cocksucker, aren't you, baby boy?"

The younger man could only moan his agreement as he bobbed his head up and down, alternating between quick shallow thrusts that paid attention to the head, and long deep ones that had his dick tapping the back of his throat again.

"Yeah, so greedy for Daddy's cock," James continued, pausing to lick his lips, fingers carding through his boy's hair. "Want it in you all the time. Wanna drink Daddy's come like milk, have your stomach full of it like a greedy little comeslut."

The words had Kendall whimpering, one hand holding the base of his daddy's dick while the other massaged his balls, hoping to spur them into action and empty themselves into his mouth. Because it was true what James had said: he wanted his daddy to fill him full of his seed, wanted it in him always. It was why he'd been so excited, so turned on when the older man suggested he plug Kendall up and keep his come inside him all day.

Fingers cranked down around his hair, holding his head as he was commanded to hold still. Kendall moved his hands to his daddy's thighs, holding onto the charcoal slacks as he whimpered in excitement, knowing what was coming next.

Sure enough, James started flexing his hips, fucking into Kendall's mouth in fast hard thrusts, using him like a fucktoy. The blond groaned more, feeling the cock slam against the back of his throat repeatedly, feeling his own dick jerk at his daddy's words.

"Yeah, you take that cock, take it like a good boy," he was grunting between pants, licking his lips as he stated down at where he was using one of his boy's holes roughly. "Take it like the little slut you are. Gonna come so hard, fill your little whore mouth with my seed, make sure you taste me for days."

Kendall let out a desperate groan at the thought, ass wiggling against his feet, jostling the plug still in him. He was trying to get off, knowing he couldn't touch his cock or he'd be punished again, knowing the plug wouldn't really do anything for him. But he was so far gone, so desperate for relief that he didn't care, just writhed like the little slut his daddy said he was.

"Relax your throat, baby," James ordered as he slowed his thrusts, Kendall doing as he was told, shifting the angle of his head. The older man moaned as he slid further inside, not stopping until he was partially down his boy's throat, the teenager's nose pressed into his pubic hair.

Kendall breathed deep, inhaling his daddy's musky scent, remaining relaxed despite everything in his body telling him to move and get rid of the blockage inside him. But he wasn't going to. He was gonna prove what a good boy he was, how good he could suck his daddy, how much he loved his treat.

He swallowed, muscles rippling against the head of his daddy's cock, making him groan out a swear.

"God, your throat," James commented in a reverent tone again. "Made for my cock. Made to suck me hard and deep. Such a good boy." He pulled back, just the tip remaining inside, letting Kendall catch his breath, then deep-throating him again.

He did this several times, each one longer than the last, and Kendall felt like he was gonna blow his load. His jaw was aching, lips stinging from the stretch, the back of his throat irritated, but he'd be damned if he stopped before drinking his daddy's come.

James pulled him completely off his dick with a rough tug of his hair before framing his face with his hands. His thumb rubbed the corner of his lips, rubbed the bottom one, and Kendall sucked it inside, greedy to have his mouth full again.

"My beautiful boy," the older man said sweetly, Kendall smiling wide and proud. "So good. So sweet. God, I could fuck your mouth all day."

"Please, Daddy," the blond groaned around the thumb he was sucking, hips bucking up at the thought of having his daddy's dick in his mouth for so long.

"Another day, baby boy," he promised, stroking his hair in a soothing manner. "For now, I want you to suck me 'til I come, then hold it in your mouth. No swallowing, got it? You swallow before I tell you, and I'll have to punish you again and I really don't wanna punish my beautiful boy. Understood?"

Kendall nodded eagerly, hole clenching and dick jumping at the thought of holding his daddy's semen in two holes at once. He'd turned into such a comeslut since dating James, but fuck did he not care. He just needed it so bad and wasn't gonna stop 'til he was full of it, covered with it.

"Good boy." With that, his daddy moved his hand and slid his cock back into the teenager's mouth.

The blond immediately set to work, eagerly sucking and licking. His daddy was groaning loudly, swears leaving his parted lips, fingers tightening in his hair again.

"So close, baby boy," he murmured. "C'mon, play with Daddy's balls, make Daddy come."

Kendall followed the orders, massaging the twin weights, glorying in how full and heavy they were, moaning at how, soon, their contents would be in his mouth.

It wasn't long before his daddy's cock was jerking in his mouth and he felt the first pulsing of come hit. He pulled back so just the head was in his mouth, using his saliva to jack off the rest of his shaft, milking the semen from him. It took everything in him to fight the natural urge too swallow, struggling to keep it all in his mouth and lick his daddy clean.

James murmured his praise, repeating what a good boy Kendall was for taking his daddy's come, what a good job he did at nursing. The blond's chest inflated again at the kind words, lips forming into a smile as the dick was slid from his mouth.

"Keep that come in your mouth," his daddy reminded him. "Now get on the bed like a good boy."

The teenager slowly rose to his feet, his beyond aching dick making the action difficult. He clambered onto the bed, settling in the middle of the pillows with his ass in the air and his forehead resting on his folded arms. His briefs were still down around his ass and he could feel the cold air against his flesh. It was startling against his warm skin, his body feeling hot to the touch, but he welcomed the way it soothed the dull sting he still felt from his earlier spanking.

He heard the sounds of his daddy rising to his feet, putting himself back in his pants. He loved when his daddy stayed dressed while they played, loved how sexy he was in his suits, loved how it broadened the dichotomy of their relationship when Kendall barely had anything on. It was exactly what he needed, helping him get off, and get off in a much more powerful way.

The mattress dipped as James walked over on his knees, settling behind his boy. Hands smoothed over his cheeks, gripping and massaging, thumbs spreading them and putting the plug on further display.

"I see you kept your toy in," he commented, pressing against it and making Kendall's eyes bulge. "Did you keep it in all day?"

The blond nodded fervently, forehead rolling against his arms, both slick with sweat.

"You keep my come in you all day like a good boy?"

More nodding, his hole squeezing the plug at the thought of how he was still full from that morning, still marked as his daddy's baby boy.

"You didn't play with yourself all day?"

Kendall shook his head, feeling the come in his mouth swish around. He'd wanted to play, so bad. Had thought about sneaking to a bathroom between classes or during lunch. Had thought about sticking his hand in his jeans during a slide-show lecture. Had considered finding a quiet, abandoned corner in the library to being himself off in.

But he didn't. Because he was a good boy. A good boy who knew that the longer he denied his orgasm, the better it would be. Another lesson his daddy taught him.

"I'm gonna unplug you, okay, baby boy?"

Kendall nodded enthusiastically, relaxing his body to make the job easier, hoping his daddy would play with him when he was open again.

"Hold yourself open for me, baby," his daddy requested and he followed through, hands spreading his cheeks, forehead pressed to the bed.

He felt fingers gripping the plug, felt the way it tugged at his rim as it was pulled. Some of the lube and come had dried, causing it to stick to him and he cried out in pain, keeping his lips sealed tight.

"Shh." His daddy stroked his legs in a soothing manner. "I got you, baby boy."

He felt a hot puff of air on his flesh before the wet sensation around his rim. His daddy was licking him, loosening the plug with his saliva, and it made him groan loudly as his eyes closed. His back arched in pleasure, presenting his ass more fully, and he heard the rumble of approval from the older man.

The tongue licked all around his hole, the plug being moved around and tugging his rim so James could get underneath the flared rubber holding it in place. Soon, the businessman pulled away, gripping the plug and pulling once again. Kendall felt the same teasing tug at his rim, only this time, the rubber toy slipped out. He felt empty, his hole clenching around air, trying to pull something, _anything_ , back inside him. After a day of being stretched and having something at his rim, it felt strange to be without that sensation and he quickly decided he didn't like it.

He whined loudly, hoping his daddy would get the hint that he wanted, _needed_ to be filled, getting more calming pettings.

"You're okay. Daddy won't leave you empty," he promised, massaging his thighs.

Kendall felt a trickle along his thighs and balls and soon figured out it was his daddy's come. His eyes shot open in horror, desperate cries coming out muffled through still closed lips. He tightened his hole, trying to hold it all in, trying to be a good boy and keep his daddy's essence inside him.

"Look at you," James said amazed. "Such a greedy slut. Trying to keep Daddy's old juices in your greedy little hole. Don't worry. Daddy will make sure you don't feel empty."

Fingers ran along his thighs, scooping the leaked come up and pressing it back inside. Kendall sighed in relief, groaned at fingers slipping into his hole. He felt his body relax, muscles loosening, only to be slapped on his side.

"Hold it in you," his daddy ordered. "Don't let it out until I tell you."

He nodded since he couldn't speak, tightening his hole. It was harder than he thought it would be, rim loosened by the plug, meaning he had to clench twice as much than he usually would.

But he did it, remaining tight and full for several long moments, his daddy petting his flanks all the while.

His muscles started to shake after a while, legs and ass quivering at being held tight for so long. He let out a whine, hoping it was interpreted as a beg to let go, _please_ let him let go. His daddy just shushed him, stroked him, promised him it was only a few minutes more.

But Kendall wasn't sure he could last a few more minutes. His entire body was shaking, fingers clenched so tightly that he could feel the bite of chewed on nails digging into his ass. His hole was tired, aching, his thighs and calves straining, his toes curled to the point of pain. It was too much and he felt like he was on the verge of having something snap from being held too taut too long.

"Okay, baby, you did really good. Let it all go now."

The teenager felt his entire body slump with relief, releasing the tension in every muscle he had. The pucker of his hole was the first to loosen, followed by his legs, feet, arms, then face where he'd been clenching his jaw. He felt the same trickle out his hole and down the cleft of his ass, come leaking down to his balls. Only instead of panicking, he felt aroused, knowing it was his daddy's essence that was coating him, painting him as the older man's good boy.

"That's it, baby," James coaxed, rubbing his cheeks. "Push all of it out. Let Daddy see how full he made you. Let Daddy see how well your ass milked his cock."

Kendall bared down, forcing the rest of the come out past his still loose hole. He let out a muffled groan at the feel of it, the sound getting louder as he heard his daddy's moan of pleasure.

"God, baby, you did so well. Look at all that come. Not a single dropped spilled today, did it?"

The teenager shook his head, feeling the last of it leave him, his hole still opening and closing to make sure he got it all out like his daddy asked.

"Look at that greedy little hole wanting more. You're such a slut." A hard slap against his rim made Kendall's body jump in surprise, a muffled gasp trying to make its way out. But he had to hold the come in his mouth, couldn't swallow and let it spill, despite the temptation of just drinking it down and enjoy the flavor of it.

A kiss was pressed to his hole before a tongue lapped at his balls, cleaning the semen that had dripped down onto them. He felt his daddy's tongue licking his crack, his mouth sucking at his rim, eating his own come out his boy's hole. Kendall groaned loudly, back arching like a slut at the image his mind was supplying him with. His cock twitched within the tight confines of his briefs, balls drawn up close to his body, reminding him of the juices they led inside. He was desperate to come, aching for it, but was enjoying the pleasure of his daddy sucking his hole too much to being himself to care about his own orgasm.

Not that he could even ask to be brought off, considering how his mouth was still full.

A hand tapped twice at his left hip before pushing at him. He took the hint and rolled over onto his back, spreading his legs as he was supposed to. His daddy told him that was the second best place for him to be, open and splayed on his daddy's bed, willing and waiting to be filled in whatever way his daddy wanted.

The first best place was on his daddy's lap, especially with his cock spearing his ass and fucking up into him relentlessly.

James spread himself over his boy, grinding down into his pelvis, letting him feel the half-hard dick beneath his slacks. Kendall moaned, writhing, eyes half-lidded as they peered up into his daddy's dark orbs. A thumb pulled at his chin, forcing his mouth open, and he let out a noise of protest, worried than some of the come would fall out. But the older man simply covered his mouth with his own, tongue pushing more come into it and puffing Kendall's cheeks out.

James lifted his head as he closed the teenager's mouth. "No swallowing, no spilling."

Kendall nodded at the instructions, feeling like a chipmunk storing nuts for winter. Only he had the contents of his daddy's nuts in his mouth that time. Maybe his daddy would let him keep his actual balls in his mouth later.

A soothing hand ran through his hair and he leaned into the touch, letting out a contented sound.

"My beautiful boy," the older man praised him, his cock twitching, a half-hard one pressing down insistently onto it. "So good for Daddy. Let Daddy play with him and didn't once come, did you?" He lifted his hips and Kendall bit back a noise of protest, fisting the comforter on either side of him. A finger ran up the length of his cock, rubbed the significant wet patch at the tip, and his entire body shuddered at the stimulation. "I bet you're dying to come, to let Daddy see how much come his baby boy saved up for him, aren't you?"

Kendall nodded vehemently, hips bucking up against the finger still rubbing the wet spot. He cursed his briefs, wished it was Sunday when Daddy insisted they both walk around nude, Kendall lubed and plugged at all times, sitting on his daddy's cock while they watched TV, getting fingered in the kitchen while he made them lunch. He needed something against his naked dick, needed something inside his clenching hole, needed to be filled and fucked and come and he needed his daddy to do it for him.

"How about Daddy rewards his good little boy, milks that cock for him so he can give Daddy all that come he's holding?"

More adamant nodding from the teenager, fingers clenching tighter on the comforter, hips rolling.

James smirked before moving down, straddling his boy's legs. He slipped the briefs down just enough so his cock was able to spring free, elastic holding his balls down. Kendall whined at that, brow furrowed in a silent pleas to move the waistband, knowing it was gonna prevent him from coming.

"All right, since you were so good today," the businessman placated. He moved the waistband down, gripping the twin weights and squeezing them before laying them on top of the briefs. Kendall sagged in relief only to tighten up once again when fingers wrapped around his shaft.

"Look at all this precome," he marveled, slowly stroking his boy's cock. "Such a slut. I don't even need to slick you up to milk you. I can just use all your little whore juice."

The teenager moaned, hips rolling more. His daddy was clearly in a good mood if he was allowing that to happen. Usually if Kendall tried to control the pace or thrust in any way, James would hold his hips down and warn him not to move. But at that moment, he was wordlessly given permission to move freely and he took advantage.

He wasn't given permission to close his eyes though, judging by the hand that slapped his thigh when his lids slid down.

"Eyes on Daddy," he ordered. "You know Daddy likes to see those pretty green eyes when you give him what he wants."

Kendall groaned at the praise, hole clenching air as the speed of James' strokes heightened. He was being jacked fast, roughly, bordering the line of _pleasure/pain_ he seemed to live on with his daddy. His hips bucked up into the tight grip holding him, balls drawing up tighter, and he knew it would only take a couple more strokes before he'd finally blow his load.

"You close, baby?"

"Mmhmm." Kendall nodded, whining as his daddy twisted his hand and thumbed his slit.

"C'mon , baby boy. Give Daddy what he wants." With that, James lowered his head, sliding the end of Kendall's dick into his mouth and sucking hard.

It was exactly what the teenager needed. His back arched completely off the bed, curled toes digging into the mattress as he shot into the wet heat of his daddy's mouth. A muffled cry sounded out, the noise unable to get past his closed lips and he felt his entire body shake with ecstasy. God, orgasms were amazing and his daddy always made sure each one was mind-blowingly incredible.

James sucked him dry before moving up his body, tugging his chin down again. Kendall didn't hesitate to open his mouth, welcoming the extra load of come, groaning at the knowledge that he held both his and his daddy's juices inside him now.

James sat up, rubbing his side, smiling proudly down at him. "Swirl it around, baby. Mix us together."

He did just that, swishing the heavy liquids like thick mouthwash, still taking care not to swallow any.

"Fuck, that's so hot," James murmured, hand palming his cock. "Sit up, baby."

The teenager did, the copious amount of come in his mouth sloshing about, making him groan as he settled against the headboard.

"I want you to push it into my mouth," James instructed, nails raking down Kendall's lean torso. "Then when I tap you, you're gonna open your mouth and drink it all down and lick my mouth clean, understood?"

The teenager nodded, leaning in closer and waiting for his daddy to be ready for him. The businessman connected their mouths and Kendall pushed the come into his, shoving it all out with his tongue.

Pulling back, he took in the sight of his daddy with his cheeks puffed up and his lids heavy with desire. He let out a whimper, biting his bottom lip, feeling his dick give an interested twitch of pleasure at the knowledge that his daddy held both their semen in his mouth, including some that he'd been holding in his hole all day.

"Oh god, Daddy," he groaned, rubbing his nipples in pleasure. "That's so fucking hot."

James smirked with closed lips, sitting back on his ass before yanking Kendall closer by an arm. The teenager got the hint and straddled his waist, grinding down as he wrapped his arms around the older man's shoulders. Hands gripped his ass, index fingers tugging at his rim and making him moan loudly, burying his face in the crook of the older man's shoulder.

Just like a little boy with his daddy.

The fingers slipped inside then back out too quickly to be anything but teasing, the teenager hiccuping in surprised pleasure. A hand slapped his ass and he lifted his head, getting a tap on the chin. Immediately understanding, he opened his mouth before connecting their lips, being greeted with mingled come and a slick tongue.

He sucked all the juices out his daddy's mouth, swallowing it all down, moaning at the delicious taste. He pulled the older man's tongue into his mouth and sucked on it as he would his dick, cleaning it, relishing the way the arms around his waist tightened and pulled him closer. His bare chest pressed against a cotton covered one, the buttons and fabric rubbing against his sensitive nipples and making him whimper. He clawed at James' shoulders, pressed against him more insistently, demanding more.

But his daddy wouldn't give it too him, simply slipping his tongue out the younger man's mouth. Kendall licked into his, lapped at his tongue, his cheeks, tongue swirling over teeth and gums. He could still taste their mingled come and the flavor had him bucking in his daddy's lap, dick coming back online and pulsing against gray slacks.

James pulled away, hand tangled in blond hair as he pressed their foreheads together. Both of their breathing was heavy, air mingling together between their parted lips as they panted and Kendall felt needy once again. He was truly insatiable when it came to the other man, a true cock- and comeslut as he was frequently called and he just couldn't bring himself to feel bad or dirty about it, not when his daddy was the one feeding him.

"Such a good boy for Daddy," James murmured against Kendall's lips, causing him to shiver at the teasing sensation of his mouth being _just there_. "Think it's time for my baby boy to shower, get himself nice and cleaned out before we play some more."

The teenager nodded vehemently, sweat slicked foreheads rolling together as he swallowed hard. His daddy's shower contained a detachable head he liked to use on his baby boy and he was hoping the older man would clean his hole with it.

"C'mon," James began with a slap to his boy's ass. "Let's get you in the shower while I watch."

The command made Kendall's head loll back on a groan, although he wasn't sure if it was in pleasure at knowing his daddy would be watching or in frustration at showering alone. But it was what James wanted and Kendall wanted nothing more than to be a good boy for his daddy. 

That thought in mind, he climbed off the older man's lap and off the bed, shuffling his way to the walk-in closet and the master bathroom beyond.


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess I wasn't clear enough in my notes for part one, but this _isn't_ a oneshot. It was _intended_ to be, but got too long. So now, it's a multi-shot (or mini-fic, whichever you prefer) and will have _at least_ one more part after this (at least that's the tentative plan. I haven't fully written it out so it may change if it gets too long). For the time being, enjoy this part and all it's filthy glory.

The master bathroom was bigger than Kendall's old bedroom back at his mom's house. The entrance was a small hallway, with a counter lining either side, each containing its own sink, cabinet, medicine cabinet, and mirrors. Kendall's counter had been a cluttered mess the first month or so after moving in, but living with James had straightened him out. Now everything he had was clean and organized: his counter, his side of the closet, his car, even his school bag and wallet.

Walking further into the room, Kendall took in the open space and the soft lighting it featured. On the left was a separate room containing the toilet, a heated towel rack alongside it. A large jacuzzi tub big enough for three was in the back left corner, a huge glass shower in the opposite one. And in the middle of the room was a white wooden bench, something Kendall would take advantage of when feeling particularly lazy after a long day and a hot shower, laying back on it and allowing himself to air dry.

His briefs had been slipped off and deposited into the hamper when he passed through the walk-in closet, leaving him naked in the all white room. His bare feet slapped against the tile floor as he headed straight for the shower, his daddy following close behind.

James yanked him around and pulled him in close before he could grab the handle for the shower door, nuzzling the teenager's neck. Kendall groaned at the slight scratch of five o'clock shadow, wondering how he could convince the older man to forgo shaving for a while so he could feel the rasp of his whiskers all over his skin.

A hand slipped down his back, grabbing his ass and squeezing before a finger pulled at his rim. He gasped out, hips bucking at the pleasure/pain, half-hard cock rubbing gray slacks.

"Make sure you clean my hole out good," James ordered gruffly. "I want a fresh start when I pump you full of my come again."

The younger man groaned out a "yes, Daddy", head falling back as a tongue trailed up his throat.

James pulled away with a slap of the ass and an order to get in the shower, Kendall obeying immediately. The space was huge, boasting five shower heads—including one that was detachable—and a bench that ran along the side wall. It was perfect for shower sex, the space being used for that very purpose frequently, whether Kendall was between James knees nursing from him as the older man sat, or the teenager bending over on the bench as he was pounded into. He shivered at the memories held within the tile and glass space, his cock plumping up with more blood.

But he hadn't been given permission to touch himself, only orders to get clean. So he switched on the water, using the side shower head closest to the door so James could get a good look.

The water spilled over him and he relished the feel of it sweeping away the sweat that had recently formed on his skin. He moved his hands over his skin, spreading the wetness, soaking himself all over, inadvertently paying special attention to still hard nipples.

A groan sounded over the water and he turned his head to the left, seeing his daddy sitting on the bench with his legs splayed and his hand over his crotch. He smirked, enjoying the view he was getting, hoping the older man was palming himself because Kendall was so sexy.

He grabbed his body wash and soaped up his fluffy blue loofah, using it to spread suds around his skin. The fabric teased his nipples and he but his lip to prevent any noises from slipping out, failing as he heard himself cry out in a high pitched whimper.

"Such a tease," his daddy grumbled, hand rubbing himself through his pants.

Kendall simply smirked, turning so his back was to his daddy, before bending over to wash his feet. He wiggled his hips, putting on a show as he took his sweet time cleaning himself, relishing the moans that drifted over to his ears.

"You keep that up and I'll come in there and spank you raw for being a tease."

The teenager peeked at him past his legs, still bent, still smirking. "Promise?"

James let out a noise that sounded awfully close to a growl, scowling at the younger male. "Get cleaning."

"Yes, Daddy."

Kendall finished with his feet, moving on to his calves. When he reached his thighs, he turned and faced the other man, licking his lips as he soaped the inside of his legs, the crease between them and his torso. James' hand had stopped moving, but the teenager could see that he was still gripping himself, lips parted in desire.

Kendall washed his torso, glad to finally be rid of his crusted come from that morning, plucking at his happy trail to tease himself. Next he washed his back, bucking his hips out as he stretched behind himself, groaning in frustration when he struggled to reach harder places.

"What did I say about teasing?"

"Sorry, Daddy," he apologized, rinsing of his loofah. "Had trouble reaching some spots."

"Uh huh." He obviously didn't fully believe the younger man, but that was okay. At least he wasn't mad. "Just clean that dick of yours. Let Daddy see you touch yourself."

Kendall poured more body wash into his hand, wrapping it around his cock and stroking it. His head tilted back, eyes closing as he moaned loudly, thumbing his own slit.

"Ah ah ah," his daddy chastised, wagging his finger. "I didn't say you could play with yourself. That's only for Daddy to do."

Kendall flushed, dropping his hands and trying not to cry out in frustration. "Sorry, Daddy."

"It's okay, baby boy. Make it up to Daddy by letting him see you clean that pretty hole."

The teenager nodded, reaching back with a still soapy hand and sliding a finger inside himself. He was still loose, the entrance easy, and he bit his lip in concentration.

"Turn around," James ordered. "And put your foot on the bench. Daddy wants to see where his come is gonna go later."

The promise of more sex had the teen whimpering slightly, pulling his finger from his ass. Switching the water off, he moved to the other end of the shower and flipped on the heads there. Bracing a hand on the back wall, he did as ordered, sticking his ass out so his daddy could get a better view.

"Spread your cheeks, baby," the older man ordered gruffly. "I can't see it good enough."

Kendall once again complied, holding his cheeks and putting himself more on display. Water ran down his crack, teasing against his entrance, and he felt his pucker tighten and loosen against the sensation.

"Look at that greedy thing. It's so desperate to have something inside, to pull something in and fill it up."

Kendall pressed his forehead against the back wall for balance, further pushing his ass out. More water hit him and he groaned, rim flexing more.

"Don't worry, baby. Daddy is gonna fill you up good once you're clean."

"Please, Daddy," the teenager whined, cock pulsing as it stood out straight from his body. He could see it where he stood, the angle of his head causing him to stare straight at it. "I wanna come. Please let me touch myself."

"Good boys don't play with themselves. They let their daddies do it for them," James argued, making Kendall whine in frustration. "Besides, you're still too dirty. Grab the middle shower head and clean yourself out."

Kendall lifted his head and eyed the mentioned item, the detachable shower head. Oh god, his daddy wanted him to use it on himself. He'd never done it before, his daddy always being in control as he tormented his boy with it. Kendall wasn't sure he'd be able to work it right, was afraid he'd disappoint his daddy by not using it properly. It was a concept that was far too scary, making his heart pound in trepidation.

"I'm waiting."

But not doing it would be worse, would result in a punishment beyond fifteen spanks. He'd end up being untouched all night, most likely plugged up or put in a ring so he could find relief in any way.

The thought had him shuddering in displeasure, his left hand reaching out and unhooking the shower head from the wall. He was working blindly, using the pulse of the water against his skin to know where it was and what angle it was at. It took a long moment, but he finally managed to hit his hole, gasping as the water sprayed against his entrance.

His rim clenched against the sensation and he forced it back open, forehead against the back wall again. His right hand moved so he could hold his hole open with his fingers, allowing the water to pulse inside him. It was a weird feeling, like a thousand tiny warm needles prickling his inner walls and he shivered under it. His breathing had turned to pants, body shaking at the assault, eyes clenched shut tight.

His hand worked around, moving the spray around his inner walls, not finding what he was looking for. He groaned out in frustration, jaw tightened, toes curled, hating himself for not knowing his own body well enough. His daddy always found his prostate very quickly, working it over with his fingers or his dick or the shower stream, turning his boy into a quivering, screaming mess. But Kendall was such a little fuck up, such a terrible little boy that he couldn't find it in himself.

Shit.

"I'm guessing by the lack of cries you aren't doing it right," his daddy commented, sounding none too pleased.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Kendall replied, frustrated tears pricking the backs of his eyes. "I'm just not as good at this as you." He kept twisting his wrist, kept holding himself open, hoping to find it and soon. His body was shaking from holding himself in the same position for so long and he was sure his legs were gonna give out soon.

"Since you admit I'm better, I'll let you off the hook," James allowed, the teenager nearly slumping in relief. "Now get out here and let Daddy see how you did."

Kendall immediately hung the shower head back, foot slipping off the tile bench. He shut the water off before padding over to the door and pushing it open. His daddy was still sitting, pointing at the side wall.

"Stand with your hands against that wall, your legs spread and your ass out so I can see."

The teenager nodded, doing as he was told. Hands pulled his hips back and he had to lean further down, torso now parallel to the ground.

"Such a pretty hole," the older man murmured, finger tracing the rim and causing it to flex. "I think it wants my finger already. What do you think, baby boy?"

"Yes, Daddy," the blond breathed out, watching water drip from his torso and head down onto the tile ground. "My greedy little hole always wants whatever you wanna give it."

James groaned, hands cranking down on slim hips, hot breath gusting against wet cheeks as he breathed out a swear. "You and your slutty hole will be the death of me."

"No. We need you around for a long, long time to keep us filled." Some part of Kendall was aware that he was referring to one of his body parts as a separate entity but he couldn't ring himself to give a shit, not when he was getting the reactions from James like he was.

Index fingers spread his rim before slipping inside, making Kendall groan. He could feel them moving around, touching his walls, pressing up against him. One pressed down hard on his prostate, causing his head to fly back as he yelled out a swear.

"Daddy. Please," he gasped out, head hanging again.

"Please what, baby boy?" he questioned, dragging his bottom lip over an asscheek.

"Please make me come. I need to come so bad."

"No."

Kendall whined out, receiving a slap to the ass for it, and he bit his lip hard. 

"You're gonna make yourself come," his daddy stated, still rubbing his inner walls. "You're gonna sit on Daddy's lap like a good boy then rut yourself against him until you come like the filthy little slut that you are."

"Yesss," Kendall hissed out, exhaling harshly through parted lips as the fingers slipped out of him. He immediately turned around and padded over to the bench, straddling his daddy's lap, feet braced on the floor for leverage. His cock pressed up against the older man's stomach and he could feel a ridged abdomen through the cotton fabric. The sensation was enough to have him bucking up, grinding against his daddy like a slut.

"That's it. Good boy," his daddy praised, hands gripping his bare ass. "Hump me like the slutty teen you are. Lemme see how easy you are to get off."

Kendall nodded, arms draped over broad shoulders, hips thrusting back and forth. He could feel the line of the older man's erection along his balls, spurring him on, hoping to make him come, too, like a good little boy.

"I've been thinking about this all day, had to hide my hard cock during a meeting. I talked all about what I was gonna do to you with my friend Jett, told him what a greedy little comeslut you are."

"Love my daddy's come," he breathed out, shivering at the thought of James discussing their sex life with someone else, wondering if Jett knew exactly how their relationship was. "Want it in me and over me always. Can't get enough. Wanna be sticky and so full of it I can't move."

"Oh fuck, baby boy," James groaned, fisting Kendall's hair and yanking his head back before tracing his tongue along his throat again. "Fuck it makes me so happy to hear that."

"Good," Kendall groaned, now rotating his hips in teasing circles. "Want my daddy happy always. Wanna be a good boy for him."

"And you are," his daddy stated, causing his boy to beam with pride as he tilted a blond head down so their eyes could meet. "You are such a good boy for Daddy. And Daddy's gonna reward his good boy by playing with him for hours tonight. I wanna see how many times you can orgasm, how much come you can give your daddy before you start coming dry and are a crying, blubbering mess begging me to stop."

Kendall groaned louder, returning to his previous grinds, pulling himself closer against his daddy in order to get more friction on his cock.

"Been thinking about all the things I wanna do to you," the older man went on, hands sliding back down to his boy's ass and fingering around his hole. "Wanna fill you with two cocks tonight, just like we talked about. Would you like that? Two cocks filling that greedy, slutty hole, wrecking it and ruining it for all others?"

"Yes, Daddy," Kendall gasped, clinging to the businessman's shirt. His hips were still moving, cock still rubbing, a button pressing into his slit with each thrust up and making him shake.

"You like the button on your little slit?" James questioned, noticing what exactly was happened between their bodies. "One day, I'm gonna bring you off just using the head of your cock. I've heard you can do that, play with your little slit until you orgasm harder than before. And I'm gonna try sounding you, get steel rods that go in your slit, play with your urethra, fuck the inside of your cock and pull your come out that way."

The teenager groaned louder, panting harshly against the older man's shoulder, fisting white cotton. His body was shuddering, hips moving erratically, and he just knew he was close. "Gonna come, Daddy."

"Go ahead and come on your daddy, get his clothes nice and dirty," James growled out the order, tugging his rim up and stretching him. "Then tomorrow at the dry cleaners, when we drop my things off, you can tell them you got your daddy's work clothes dirty with your come because you were rutting against him like a whore." His free hand slapped Kendall's ass, finger pulling his rim and making him cry out in pain. "C'mon. Give Daddy what he wants."

It took only a couple more thrusts, but soon Kendall was coming for a second time that evening. His entire body tensed up, thighs squeezing his daddy, fingers clenching his shirt, hole trying to close up around the finger still holding it open. His come shot up and covered both their chests, staining James' shirt and dirtying Kendall's clean skin. But he couldn't bring himself to care, too busy shuddering through the aftermath of his orgasm.

Soothing hands rubbed up and down his back, murmured words sounding in his ear, a kiss pressed to his hair. It took him a moment, but soon he was able to lift his head from the older man's shoulder and grin at him, drunk off an awesome orgasm.

"You did so well," James praised, kissing him sweetly. "Now I need you to get cleaned up then get on the bed in your good boy position and wait for Daddy. No moving and no peeking, otherwise playtime is over, understood?"

"Understood, Daddy."

"That's my good boy." He gave the teenager another sweet kiss and a small slap to the ass, his signal for the younger man to move.

Kendall rose to his feet and sauntered to his sink, wiping the come off his stomach, chest, and cock, hissing at the wet washcloth against the still sensitive organ. Clean once more, he turned and shuffled to the bedroom, crawling up the bed. He reached the pillows, remaining on his knees as he put his head on his folded forearms like before, ass on display for easy access as his daddy liked, prepared to wait for him. 

Of course, waiting turned out to be worse than he thought it'd be. The cold air caused goosebumps to form on his wet skin, making him shiver. His heart was thumping in his chest in anticipation, imagination running away from him as he tried to think of what exactly his daddy was up to.

Sounds drifted over from the walk-in closet, adding to his assumed thoughts. He could hear fabric shuffling as James undressed, a cap popping open that he couldn't figure out, drawers sliding on their runners. He heard the sounds of things being gathered, plastic hitting plastic, chain links rattling together, something being slapped against a palm in a test of sorts.

A shiver ran down Kendall's spine that had nothing to do with his chilled skin. His daddy was clearly gathering toys, deciding what to use on his boy while they played. His cock twitched in interest, hole clenching around air, still not fully closed. He had a feeling it'd be a while before his rim was tight once more.

Not that he cared at that moment. His ass still being slightly stretched was a huge help, given his daddy's previous comments over his plans to make Kendall come until he was physically unable to anymore. He didn't doubt the older man had meant it, didn't for one second consider that it was just a heat of the moment kind of thing. James always followed through on things he said he'd do, whether it was at his job or in the bedroom—or whatever room he decided to play with Kendall in at that moment—and the situation during which he made the statement had no bearing on whether or not he'd do it.

Meaning Kendall was gonna end the night ragged, worn out, and covered in more come than ever.

The thought had his teeth sinking into his bottom lip to stifle a groan, fingers clenching the comforter below him, hole clenching tight and trying to pull something inside.

"God, look at you."

James' reverent observation had his eyes popping open but he remained still, not moving from his position, knowing he didn't have permission to look yet. He heard the sounds of various items being dumped on the bed behind him, felt the mattress dip as his daddy knee-walked over to him. Hands soothingly rubbed over his ass cheeks, spreading them, before a kiss was placed on his entrance. He let out a whimper, pushing his ass back to get more, ready to start playing.

Not that they hadn't already started, but that was beside the point in his mind.

"Shh," James breathed against his hole, dragging his bottom lip over the pucker before flicking his tongue on it and making his boy gasp. "I'll get there. I have lots of plans for you tonight. But first—" He trailed off before pulling away and crawling off the bed.

Kendall heard the rattle of the items his daddy had brought through, mind trying to sort through the noises in an attempt to figure out what he'd chosen. Lube would obviously be one item, a necessity. He'd told the older man when they first got together that dry-fucking was one of the things he'd never try, James agreeing wholeheartedly. A dildo was most likely in the pile, since his daddy had commented that he wanted to fuck Kendall with two cocks that night, something that had his rim stretching open at just the thought.

The teenager wasn't sure what else was there, if anything, but figured he'd find out at some point that night. Besides, not knowing added to the anticipation and the thrill. It was one reason why he loved being told to get in the doggy style position—his _good boy_ position—because his daddy always put the toys behind him so he couldn't see them. They'd also played around with Kendall being blindfolded as James teased him with various sensations and toys, a long drawn out session that had left the blond shivering before he even came.

Bare feet padded on the hardwood floor, his daddy stepping closer, kneeling on the bed by his head. "Hands."

Kendall immediately held his arms out straight in front of him, forehead pressed to the bed. He heard the chain links clinking once again, a clicking as they were unhooked. Cuffs. The leather ones, if he guessed correctly.

Sure enough, cool leather wrapped around one wrist, his daddy buckling it in place.

"Too tight?"

He flexed his fingers, rolled his wrists. "A little."

A quick adjustment and he told his daddy they were perfect. His second wrist was cuffed, the right tightness on the first try, and he soon found his hands being placed near the bars on the headboard. He gripped them on automatic, fingers tightening at the sound of the cuffs being clipped together around a bar between them. His daddy liked these the best because the chain between them was long enough that Kendall could be flipped onto his back halfway through without any discomfort. Obviously that meant they were his own personal favorites, as well.

"Lift your head, baby boy. Look what Daddy's brought you."

He did just that, turning to the left and coming face to face with his daddy's hard cock. James was leisurely stroking it, thumb smearing precome around the head, dipping into the slit and making the older male shudder.

Kendall's mouth watered, lips parting and jaw slackening on automatic as he remembered the feel and taste of it in his mouth.

"Wanna suck your cock, Daddy," Kendall moaned, licking his lips. "Want you to fuck my mouth again."

His daddy's free hand carded through his hair, a pleased grumble leaving the older man. "Another time, baby," he promised. "Tonight, Daddy's only gonna feed you once." On that note, he unfurled his fingers from around his cock, revealing the tight black coil that wrapped around his base and down around his sac.

Kendall groaned at the sight, loving how flushed red his daddy's dick was, his own drawing blood to it at the sight of that cockring. He'd worn it several times himself, on occasion as a punishment, and the idea that his daddy was holding off his own orgasm as he made his boy come countless times was arousing as hell, as well as sweet in a slightly twisted and devious way.

James made his way behind Kendall once more, spreading his cheeks and blowing on his hole. "Lots of plans for this greedy thing tonight," he stated, the rim clenching tight before opening again. "I do believe it just winked at me. I think it wants me to play with it, stretch it out and absolutely _destroy_ it."

A wanton moan left the teenager, fingers tightening around the bars they still held. "Yes, Daddy," he breathed out. "It wants to be stretched so far, filled so much it stays that way for days. It wants to be unable to shut tight so it always remembers how good it was and how amazing its daddy treats it and how good he takes care of it."

A swear was muttered against the rim, thumbs spreading it, tongue licking over it. "I think a good little hole like that deserves a kiss, don't you agree, baby boy?"

The teenager nodded, licking his lips. "Yes, Daddy. It deserves a good, long make-out session. It loves how wet and sloppy you make it, loves feeling your spit drip inside and all around it, loves how your saliva coats it and makes it wet like a whore."

"God, baby," his daddy groaned, dragging his bottom lip over the puckered entrance, hands gripping cheeks tightly. Without any further delay, he sealed his mouth over the hole, pressing the flat of his tongue onto it.

Kendall moaned, exhaling harshly as his eyes drifted shut. He lowered his head, forehead on the mattress again, back arching to give his daddy better access. His cheeks were spread further, tongue lapping at his rim, the pucker repeatedly traced by the wet muscle.

"Mm, Daddy," he murmured, tongue licking his lips. He felt his cock swelling, pulsing where it hung as his body was flooded by pleasure once more.

His hole was sucked on, lips sealed around it, tip of his daddy's tongue teasing the pucker. Kendall's own lips parted, hanging open as his jaw went slack, harsh exhales leaving him. James' tongue slipped inside, wiggling about, dampening his rim from the inside out and the teen moaned in response.

The older man pulled away, thumbs rubbing saliva around his entrance, stretching it open again. "You taste so good, baby boy. Such a nice treat for Daddy."

Kendall grinned, filling up with pride once again, dick pulsing at the praise. "Glad you're enjoying, Daddy."

"You know Daddy always enjoys his baby boy."

His smile grew, heart fluttering in his chest, hole trying to clench but unable due to the thumbs still holding it open.

James' mouth returned to it, tongue slipping right inside, licking around with loud slurping noise. Kendall moaned wantonly, fingers grasping and unfurling around the bars they still held. He loved being rimmed, loved his ass being played with in any way—he was a bottom for a reason. But his daddy's mouth on such an intimate place was the best, making him sloppy and wet, slowly opening him up a few degrees. And his daddy loved it, too, was groaning as he licked at it, breathing swears against his pucker, murmuring praised about his taste and look.

James speared his tongue and repeatedly drove it into his boy's held open hole, tongue fucking him. The teen's head reared back as he groaned loud and long, back arching again. His cock was pulsing hard, rim trying to shut tight to keep the muscle inside, toes curling in pleasure. Fingers tapped at the side of his jaw and he turned his head, sucking two of them into his mouth. He moaned around them, tongue swirling and coating them in saliva, pretending it was his daddy's dick. All the while the older man's own wet muscle kept thrusting into him, loosening him up with the repeated action.

The fingers were pulled free from his mouth, replaced by two from his daddy's other hand and he slicked them up, too. He whimpered when they were taken away, hating how empty his mouth felt, wishing his daddy would fill it once more.

But his protests died before they even really began to live, two index fingers sliding into his hole and pulling it open. He heard the slow dribble of spit before he felt the glob of saliva land inside him, making him groan.

"Filthy little whore," James commented, spitting into his hole once again before sliding his tongue in between his fingers.

The blond hummed his ascent, hips bucking, moving against the tongue inside him, wishing he had something to grind his cock against. Instead, all he was doing was humping air and letting out cries of frustration.

"Daddy, please. More," he requested pitifully, mouthing at his own bicep in an attempt to draw something into his mouth.

"All right, baby. Since you asked so nicely," his daddy acquiesced, pulling his head away as he sat up. His fingers slid out of his boy's hole, making the boy whine. That most definitely wasn't what he wanted, was the exact opposite of what he wanted. But the snick of the lube cap being popped open soothed him and he quickly quieted his noises.

It wasn't long before two lube slickened fingers slid inside, scissoring him easily. He let out a satisfied "mmm", knowing his daddy was taking care of him, was gonna stretch him and fill him up good, just the way he liked. His eyes drifted closed, forehead on the comforter, hips thrusting back against the digits working him open.

"That's it, baby boy," James praised, free hand stroking his thigh. "Fuck back on those fingers. Show Daddy how badly you wanna be filled."

"Always wanna be full of my Daddy," Kendall murmured, gasping when a third finger slid in and stretched him further. "Wanna have him in me always, marking me with his come like a good little slutty boy."

"Mmm." Lips dragged over his ass, tongue flicking his rim. "That's right. You're Daddy's little slutty boy, always so eager for his cock and his come. Bet you'd do anything for it, wouldn't you?"

"Anything Daddy wants me to do, I'll do it. Just want Daddy to fuck me good and fill me up."

"Don't worry, baby boy. I'm gonna fuck you so good you'll feel it for days. But right now, I wanna make you come with my fingers like the whore you are."

Another long groan, this one cut off by a sudden intake of breath as he felt a fourth finger pressing at his rim. He cried out his daddy's name as his body bucked away, not feeling ready for that just yet.

"We're gonna work up to that tonight," the older man promised in a dark tone. "For now, I wanna see you spurt untouched like a slut."

Kendall nodded, tension leaving his muscles as he slumped in relief.

Only for his muscles to pull taut as fingers pressed against his prostate.

"Oh fuck, Daddy!" he cried out, head being thrown back beyond his control.

Fingertips kept rubbing the bundle of nerves, pressing against it mercilessly.

"C'mon, baby," James coaxed, pinky playing with his rim once more as his thumb rubbed at his perineum, stroking his prostate from the outside. "Be a good boy and give Daddy what he wants. Let Daddy see all that come you have stocked up. Let Daddy see you fall apart."

Kendall nodded, breaths coming out as whines, mind focused solely on the pleasure radiated from his ass. It spread throughout every inch of him, to his curled toes to his clenched fingers, like electric currents running under the surface of his skin.

It was his daddy's tongue that finally pushed him over, licking from the seam of his balls up towards his hole. He came with a swear, white ropes of semen bursting forth from his dick and staining the comforter. He shuddered through it, whimpering slightly as he came down, his mind supplying that it was his third orgasm in an hour.

Gotta love teenage refractory periods.

His daddy slipped his fingers free and Kendall could hear the lube bottle clicking open again. His head hung with his eyes closed, bracing himself for what was next. He had to admit that he'd gotten curious about his own ability to keep coming, wondering how many times he was capable of doing so in one night. It wasn't something he'd thought about all that much, until James had mentioned it in the bathroom. Now he was dying to find out.

Something cold, smooth, and wet pressed at his entrance, easily pushing past his stretched rim. His daddy worked it inside him before pulling it out almost all the way, moving the slick plastic in and out. Kendall couldn't help but groan at the sensation of something thrusting inside him, even if it wasn't what he truly wanted. But he still had something filling him, something rubbing his walls...

Something buzzing.

He let out a gasp, pelvis bucking away at the vibrations. A hand grabbed onto his hip, holding him in place, a wordless order to remain still. He tried his best to comply, sweat slicked hands having trouble holding onto the metal bars of the headboard.

The vibrator was moved in and out, tingling against his hole, causing pleasure to spark up inside of him once more. He licked his lips, teeth sinking into the bottom one as he closed his eyes and focused on how good it felt to have something inside him once again.

His daddy worked the toy perfectly, as always, knowing just when his boy was ready to feel it buzzing on his walls, when he was ready for it to drive into him faster, when he was ready for the speed to be turned up a notch.

"C'mon, you little whore," his daddy gritted out, positioning the vibrator so the end of it pressed right against his prostate with each thrust. "Fuck yourself on it, lemme hear you scream how much you love being fucked."

"Oh, fuck, Daddy!" Kendall cried out, hips bucking again, thrusting back and meeting the vibrator plunging in and out of his hole. The motions of the toy was causing small vibrations to spread all throughout his body, every nerve tingling with it, making his head feel fuzzy.

He hadn't completely come down from his last orgasm and came embarrassingly quick, almost the second it was touched to his prostate. He barely felt the thick ropes of semen hitting his stomach and chest, was barely aware of it leaving his cock through the buzzing happening all over his being.

Was definitely aware of the vibrator being replaced by a glass dildo.

His daddy didn't pause, just shoved the toy in and out of his hole in rough thrusts, mimicking the way he'd fuck his boy. Kendall didn't get a chance to recover, just cried out at the pleasure of it being almost too much, definitely too much, his prostate aching and overly sensitive.

That's when things were turned up a notch.

He heard the buzzing before he felt it, the vibrator pressed to the end of the dildo as the head of it was held against his prostate. The glass amplified the vibrations of the electric toy, causing it to shake his entire being, right to his very core. It was like the most powerful vibrator on existence, more intense than anything he thought possible, and he felt as though it would buzz him right out of his skin.

Broken sounds left the teenager, his head hanging, body shuddering out of his control, muscles quivering and spasming wildly. Sweat covered his skin, tears stinging his eyes, and he was almost tempted to bring a stop to the whole thing, to beg his daddy to pull the dildo out and leave him be.

But he didn't, instead moaning loudly like a slut, hands yanking at his restraints as he tried in vain to touch himself. "Daddy, please!" he pleaded, voice cracking, and he had no idea what exactly he was asking for, just knew that he needed and needed _bad_.

"Please what, baby boy?" his daddy asked back, sinking his teeth into a fleshy asscheek and making him scream. "I'm gonna fuck this hole so far open, make you loose and sloppy, stretch you beyond what you can handle, and you'll love every minute of it."

"Shit! _Daddy_!" Kendall yelled, the words being torn from his throat as come was pulled out his cock. He was back on the precipice of it being too much, the head of the dildo working his prostate beyond anything he'd ever felt before, the vibrations making him feel like he was out of his skin and floating off somewhere. His entire body was shaking uncontrollably, tears streaming down his face, lungs struggling to get air in. He felt wrecked like he'd never been before, shaken apart from the inside out, and he wasn't entirely sure that he wasn't having some sort of breakdown or going into shock or something. All he knew was that his body had been taken completely out of his control and he had no clue if he'd ever regain it.

So when the vibrator was switched off and the dildo was slipped out of him, immediately replaced by three fingers rubbing his inner-walls, he said the one thing he never thought he would.

"Hockey pucks!"


	3. Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... Yeah, god, this thing got even longer than I thought it'd be. Originally it was just three parts, but now it's five so... Shit. Yeah. Enjoy.

** _PART III_ **

When Kendall and James had first gotten together, when the teenager had followed the businessman back to his house from that bar, when they'd barely even kissed, the older man made him create a safeword. It was supposed to be the first thing to popped into his mind, something he wouldn't be likely to forget or randomly yell out in the throes of passion. He'd settled on "hockey pucks", deciding it was fitting since he'd spent most of his childhood playing the sport, whether on a peewee team at the local rink or on the street with his friends. In his mind, it further added to the role-playing kink they had going on, the perverted daddy/son relationship they had.

Throughout the eight months that they'd been fucking, Kendall had never needed to use it. James would often ask if he remembered it before they started playing, especially if they were delving into more dangerous territory with spanking, nipple clamps, cockrings, things of the like. But Kendall had been able to handle all that, had been able to push himself beyond his boundaries without going too far and maintain himself, even when he felt ruined and out of his own body.

But at that moment, after five orgasms and with three fingers back inside him, it was too much and he safeworded out.

James froze behind him, moving slowly as he pulled away. His fingers gently slid out, body moving back, giving the younger male physical space and not pushing him further with sudden movements. He carefully crawled up to the headboard, making sure not to touch the blond as he undid the clasp between the leather cuffs and essentially set him free.

Kendall's arms automatically dropped down before he pulled them close to his chest, body collapsing onto the bed. His overly sensitive cock was pressed into the mattress, making him hiss in pain, and he quickly rolled to his side, curling up slightly.

He laid there with his eyes closed, tears staining his cheeks, breath coming out in hiccups as he shook. His heart was thudding wildly in his chest, hole clenching, suddenly empty, and he hated the feeling, hated not knowing if he could handle anything being there.

"You okay?" James' voice was soft, gentle, barely a whisper as it ghosted over sweat soaked skin. A hand tentatively stroked his hair and Kendall flinched at the sudden touch. His hand automatically pulled away and the blond wasn't sure if he was glad for it or missed the feel of the soothing motions.

His throat felt raw, mouth dried, rendering him incapable of speaking. All he could do was lay there shaking, whimpering slightly at the dull aches in his dick and prostate.

"Want me to take the cuffs off?"

He shook his head at that, croaking out a pitiful noise of protest as he pulled his hands closer to his chest. The leather bands were keeping him connected to his skin, the feel of them reminding him he was real, that this was real, that he was gonna be okay.

"I'm gonna get you a drink, okay?"

He nodded, dry lips smacking and being licked by a drier tongue. A drink sounded good, so good, and would help aid his recovering.

James got off the bed, padding over to the mini-fridge Kendall knew was in the corner. The businessman kept it stoked with bottles of water and trays of ice, both for fun and for aftercare, something that came in handy quite often.

It only took him a moment and soon he was sitting against the headboard, carefully tilting the teenager's head up. Kendall blinked his eyes open, seeing the bottled water, a long straw sticking out the top. He wrapped his lips around it and sucked, groaning at the cold liquid as it soothed his throat.

"Slow sips," James reminded him, cradling his head, allowing him to drink. When half the bottle was gone, he took it away and set it on the nightstand, gently placing Kendall's head on the pillow. "You wanna stop for the night?"

The blond shook his head, curling closer, wrapping his arms around a trim waist. His shaking had mostly subsided into dull trembles and he craved contact, head now on a muscular thigh. "Just need a break," he croaked out, eyes drifting closed.

"You don't have to do this, Kendall," the brunet replied softly, fingers carding through sweaty hair. 

The use of his given name was what got to him, the knowledge that James cared about him for him. The businessman didn't just want a fucktoy, didn't just want some young thing he could call his “baby boy” and order around both in bed and out. He wanted Kendall because he was Kendall and was willing to end their playtime if it was what the teenager truly wanted.

It was moments like that when he was reminded of the true power dynamics in their relationship. For all his orders and demands, James wasn't the one who was in charge, because Kendall could safeword out at any moment and refuse to follow through.

He also had every right to break up with James, to move back home with his mom or crash on a friend's couch. Sure, it would leave him struggling to find a way to pay for college, but that wasn't why he stuck around, why he was with James. He was with James because he loved him and wanted to be with him for a long long time. The fact that the businessman was putting the option to call it a night on the table and forgo all his plans just reminded him of why he'd fallen for a man twelve years his senior.

He shook his head, licking his lips, nuzzling his nose against the other man's cock. "I want to. Daddy," he said softly, fingers digging into tanned skin.

James stifled a moan, hips straining to remain still, dick twitching around the ring that still held it. "I mean it, we can quit now and it won't be a problem."

"Don't wanna stop," he breathed against the red flesh of his daddy's cock. "Just need a break."

"Then you better quit teasing me."

He gave a quick little kitten lick to the slit of his dick, giggling at the growl he got in response.

His arms were unwrapped from around his daddy's waist, the older man sliding down so he was laying alongside his boy. Kendall unfurled his legs, pressing himself closer as he was pulled into a hug, the two cuddling side by side.

"Here's my plan, and you tell me if you don't wanna do any of it, okay?" James started, Kendall nodding where he had his head on a well-defined pec. "When you're recovered and ready for more, I'm gonna finger you, leading up to fisting you, until you come. I gotta get you nice and stretched if you still wanna take two cocks."

More nodding, Kendall rolling his hips against his daddy's thigh, flaccid cock no longer so sensitive.

"After that, you're gonna ride me for a little while before I finger you with my dick still in you, stretching you that way. Then I'll slide a dildo inside you with my cock and you'll fuck yourself back on them, okay?"

Kendall gave a full bodied shudder at that, this time in excitement, his own cock coming back online. It was something they'd talked about for a while, after watching a porno that involved a daddy sharing his boy with his friends. James had fingered Kendall the entire time, keeping him on the verge of orgasm, the cockring holding his come in. All the while, the businessman growled in his ear about how he'd share Kendall with his work colleagues, watch them fuck him open and spill inside until semen was pouring down his thighs like a slutty waterfall, how he'd fuck Kendall at the same time as Jett, while his other friend Dak fucked his mouth.

After Kendall had ridden his daddy to completion—with two fingers in his ass along with his cock—James confessed that there was no way he could share his beautiful boy with anyone, that it'd been all talk in the heat of the moment, fantasies that would never come to fruition. And while the teenager had been glad for it—since being gangbanged wasn't on his list of kinks and was too close to condoned cheating for him—he admitted to wanting to try double penetration.

His daddy had lit up at that, saying they'd work him up to it. So every time Kendall rode his daddy like a good boy, he also was fucked by an extra finger or two. And while the stretch burned and his ass ached a little longer than usual, it was always worth it, especially when he saw the look of awe on his daddy's face as he took it all inside his tight hole.

"I wanna do it," Kendall stated, rolling his body along the older man's side. "All of it. Feel you stretch me and fill me and push my tight hole so far it never recovers."

James groaned at that, his own hips bucking slightly, hand drifting down to grasp his own cock, despite the black rubber ring still holding onto the base. "Jesus, baby," he gasped out, half-lidded eyes drifting down to his boy's, tongue darting out to wet his lips. "Such a filthy mouth on you."

Kendall smirked as he kept writhing, feeling his cock harden against a muscular thigh. "Maybe my daddy will teach me a lesson, put something big and meaty inside it to get me to shut up." His hand glided down a ridged abdomen, finger tracing his belly button, tickling his happy trail, before finally wrapping around his daddy's hand and squeezing.

His daddy gasped, hips bucking again, head rolling back as he groaned. "Oh god, baby boy. You have no idea how much Daddy wants to do that, to just fuck your throat so hard you can't speak."

The teenager felt his mouth water at just the thought, dick plumping up further, wanton moan leaving him as his body continued to roll. "Please, Daddy," he whimpered. "I need to nurse so bad. Want something in my mouth. It feels way too empty." He looked up through his lashes, bottom lip stuck out in a pout, hoping his pleading puppy dog look was enough to make his daddy cave and give him what he wanted.

"Such a needy little boy right now," the older man murmured, hand moving from his own to thread through sweaty blond locks.

"Very needy," Kendall whined, moving so he was straddling his daddy, knees pressed into the mattress on either side of his torso. They both gasped when their cocks aligned, James' still trapped in a ring, Kendall's with drying come smeared on it. "Please, Daddy. Let me nurse." He nuzzled the older man's neck, panting as his hips rocked, causing him to shiver in delight. His hands roamed up and down a muscled torso, feeling the ridges of defined obliques and tracing them with his fingertips.

"Not now, baby," his daddy denied him, hands cupping his ass and holding him in place, preventing him from moving down like he wanted. He let out a protesting whine, the sound turning to a gasp as he was spanked. "What did Daddy say was gonna happen next?"

"You were go—"

Another smack to the ass cut him off, his head popping up, mouth hanging open. He quickly noticed the heat in his daddy's eyes, the angry glare and tightness in his jaw.

"Look at Daddy when you speak," he chastised, voice thick and gravelly. "Don't be rude, baby boy."

"Sorry, Daddy," he replied meekly, fluttering his lashes as he sat up, splayed hands rubbing over flat pectorals.

"Now. Tell Daddy what we're gonna do next."

The blond swallowed hard, licked his lips, then bit down on the bottom one at the feel of two index fingers pulling at his rim. "My daddy's gonna finger me," he moaned, arching his back and pushing his ass out for easier access. "And then he's gonna fist me cause I'm a dirty whore with a greedy hole and I need to be filled always."

James' eyes managed to get darker at that, hips rolling up, fingers dipping into his boy's hole teasingly. "That's right," he praised, smirking. "And since you remembered so well, Daddy will let you play with your pacifier while he does it."

Kendall groaned as his head tilted back, rim being pulled and stretched. He was vaguely aware that his pelvis was rolling, that he was rutting against the older man's abdomen, but couldn't bring himself to care. He was a dirty little boy and a good little boy and his daddy was gonna give him everything he wanted.

"C'mon," the brunet started, sliding his fingers out then giving another smack to the younger man's ass. "In your good boy position."

Kendall quickly climbed off his daddy, resting on his forearms and knees like before, ass wiggling enticingly. The motion earned him another spank and he groaned out, licking his lips as his green eyes met his daddy's dark ones.

"I'm not gonna cuff you to the bed," the businessman stated, moving on his knees behind his boy, kissing his hole. "It'll just get in the way later. But you need to be a good boy and not touch your cock, okay? You know how much daddy loves it when you come untouched like a lil slut."

The blond nodded, pressing the side of his head to his folded hands, ass still wiggling. "Yes, Daddy."

"Good boy." A gentle hand soothed over both asscheeks, another kiss pressed on his hole. "Here you go, baby. Something for you to suck in while Daddy plays with his favorite hole."

Kendall took in the sight of the flesh-toned rubber dildo his daddy held out for him, quickly taking it into his own grasp. "Thank you, Daddy," he moaned gratefully, wrapping his lips around the head of it and sucking. It didn't taste as good as his daddy, but it satisfied his need to have something in his mouth. He couldn't explain it even if he tried, but there was just something soothing about having both holes filled, something that grounded him and made him feel okay with life.

Soothing hands massaged his ass, squeezing the fleshy muscles, tracing his rim. His hole flexed open, inviting the fingers inside, and he arched his back to put it on display.

"So pretty," his daddy murmured, causing Kendall to smile around the dildo and hum in a pleased manner.

Two fingers slid inside easily, coated with fresh lube, thrusting in and out. The blond moved the dildo in and out his mouth at the same speed, closing his eyes and pretending it was his daddy on his tongue, despite the taste being all wrong.

"Maybe one day I'll make a custom dildo of my cock for you to suck. Would you like that, baby boy?" he questioned, third finger joining in the fun. "Maybe I'll make it vibrate, too, put it in your pretty hole to play with your prostate while you nurse from Daddy's real cock. What do you think?"

Kendall groaned, sliding the dildo out and flicking his tongue over its faux slit. He missed the taste of precome, but still enjoyed the pleased noises coming from his daddy at the sight of his actions.

"Ready for more, baby?" his daddy asked, voice quiet and comforting, lips nuzzling over his left cheek.

The teenager nodded, sucking on the dildo and relaxing his muscles. He concentrated on keeping his hole loose and relaxed, on not fighting the pinky that rubbed at his rim, on allowing it to slip inside.

His body spasmed at the new invader, a small whine leaving him, and he automatically clenched on the fingers. A moan sounded behind him, harsh breaths gusting over his cheeks, like the feel of him holding those fingers was too much for his daddy to handle.

"Still so tight, baby boy," he commented with awe, wiggling his fingers about. "You must spend all day clenching your hole, keeping it tight."

Kendall slipped the dildo out, rubbing the spit-slicked rubber over his lips as he spoke. "I know my daddy likes me tight. I like it, too, like feeling my daddy stretch me each time, like hearing his pleased sounds at how well I grip his big cock and keep it inside me."

A breathed out swear rushes over him, making him shiver, and he grinned with pride. The expression soon left as the fingers began moving in and out of his hole, loosening him up. His moans were muffled by the dildo he'd put back in his mouth, twisting the fake organ around as he sucked, tongue flicking over faux veins and nerves as it would were he nursing from his daddy. He had to admit the dildo made for good practice, coming in handy when he was still learning how to properly deepthroat, training himself to hold the rubber as far down his throat as possible and ignoring his gag reflex. It felt safer that way than using his daddy's cock—although he trained on it a lot as well—since there was less chance of embarrassment or punishment were he to accidentally trigger something and throw up.

But now he could handle it without feeling like he was gonna puke, could take his daddy's cock down his throat until his nose was up against trimmed pubic hair and his airway was cut off. Breathplay wasn't something they'd discussed doing and Kendall still wasn't sure how he'd feel about being choked while being fucked, but the amount of trust he had for James was overwhelming and sometimes he could only really handle it through being deepthroated like that.

He sometimes worried that his brain was wired wrong in order for him to find relief in such sexual ways, but then he'd be fucked into the mattress and covered in come and totally blissed out, no longer giving a shit as to whether or not he was fucked up in the head.

Probably just added to whatever crossed signals were flickering through his brain, but whatever.

Four fingers scissored apart at his rim, stretching him, pulling him out of his mental tangent and back into himself. His mouth hung open as he panted, eyes slammed shut, the mushroom head of the dildo caught on his bottom lip. The fingers of his free hand clenched tightly to the sheet as his body began to tremble, sweat forming on his skin once more. The stretch of his hole was bordering on too much, but stayed on this side of being able to handle it.

His daddy's calming murmurs helped, a hand petting his flank as whispers of praise washed over his balmy skin. "You're doing so good, baby. Don't worry, Daddy's got you. Daddy's got you. You can handle this, just like all the other times."

Kendall swallowed hard, forehead against to the mattress as he pressed his lips into a tight line. He'd only ever been fisted twice before, and while the initial stretch burned like nothing before, it was always worth it to feel so full and to hear the awe in his daddy's voice.

Kisses were placed over his asscheeks as the fingers flexed, pausing when more lube was squirted inside, making everything easier. The blond focused on his breathing, on deep inhales and long exhales that relaxed all his muscles, further adding to the smoothness of his daddy's ministrations. At moments like that, Kendall wondered how much experience his daddy had, how much time he'd spent doing these things to other boys. But then he'd shove the thought aside, deciding it didn't matter. James was clean and monogamous and that's all that counted in Kendall's book. 

He felt the slick pad of his daddy's thumb gently rubbing at his rim but not pressing inside, just soothing the stretched muscle. He let out a whimper, sliding the dildo back between his lips to muffle the noise, further sticking his ass out.

"Lemme know when you're ready, okay?" his daddy stated, his order gentle, letting his boy know that he wasn't gonna push him before he was prepared. The thought warmed Kendall's heart and he felt a fluttering in his stomach that had nothing to do with his arousal.

"'M ready," he slurred around the dildo, turning his head so the side of his face was laying against the bed.

"You sure?" James questioned, stilling his still-scissored fingers, holding him stretched out and making him pant more.

"Yeah," he breathed out. "'M ready. Daddy, please, _please_ , fist my greedy little hole, fill it up and fistfuck it sloppy and open. Wanna show you what a good little whore I am." He reached back with a free hand and pulled at one of his cheeks, presenting his hole further, feeling completely slutty and loving it.

"Since you asked so nicely," the older man smiled against his skin, nipping at his boy's fingers. Slowly, carefully, he slid his thumb inside, just holding it there.

Kendall moaned loudly, swears and encouragement pouring out his mouth like a waterfall. "Fuck, Daddy. Feels so good. My greedy little hole loves it, loves being stretched. Oh god, I'm gonna be so loose for you. It's gonna be so easy for you to just bend me over the furniture and fuck me, all weekend long. I'm gonna be so wrecked for so long and, _fuck_ , it's gonna be amazing."

He was barely conscious of what he was saying, mind clouded with the sting at his rim and the harsh pants against his ass as his daddy pressed his forehead against his lower back. He paused to lick his lips, to suck on his dildo, to enjoy the feel of having five fingers stuffed inside his hole.

"Daddy, need it," he whined, flexing his hips in an aborted thrust, knowing he didn't have permission to move but craving the sensation of something sliding in and out of him. "Need you to move. Need you to shove your whole hand in there, up to your wrist. Need you to make me so full, Daddy, get your lil slut ready for two cocks."

The older man lifted his head at that, shuffling around so he was sitting in a different position. "Such a dirty little whore my boy is," he stated darkly, spanking Kendall's ass and making him groan. "But don't worry, baby. Daddy's gonna get you all open and ready to be double-fucked. Just like a slut."

The blond moaned around his dildo, crying out as his daddy's hand slid further inside, not stopping until he was wrist deep. His cock bobbed between his legs, precome dripping out, wetting the needy organ and causing the drying come on it to dampen once more.

"Jesus, baby boy," his daddy moaned, head dipping low so the teenager could feel his breath against his rim. "You're so fucking full, so stretched. Your tight little rim is so red and angry. _Fuck_! One day I'm gonna take pictures on you like this, film you getting your ass fisted, just so I can show you how wrecked and slutty you look."

Kendall groaned, deepthroating his dildo, gripping its faux balls hard. His imagination ran wild, giving him a perfect mental image of his daddy's tan forearm disappearing between his pale cheeks as his greedy hole ate his hand, red rim squeezing to keep it inside, keep him full.

He felt the fingers inside him curl up into a fist and he cried out, sliding his pacifier out so just the head remained in his mouth. He felt so full, his walls stretched, his prostate throbbing as knuckles rubbed against it. He was being pushed beyond his limits again and fuck, was he loving it.

His daddy began moving his fist in and out, sliding to his knuckles before thrusting back inside harshly. Kendall had to reach out with his free hand and hold onto the headboard to prevent himself from being slammed into it, his entire body rocking with his daddy's movements.

"Gonna fuck you sloppy," his daddy grunted, speeding up and making his boy scream around his pacifier. "Gonna make it so my cock slides in so easy, so you have to work your muscles and your hole to feel me. Gonna make it so that dildo can fuck up into you with my cock so easy."

Kendall was near crying at this point, cock slapping against his stomach wetly, balls heavy and aching, inner-walls rippling and flexing around his daddy's fist. He felt it twist around, felt rough knuckles grind down onto his prostate and he cried out, dildo falling from his mouth.

"So close, Daddy!" he yelled, bracing himself with both hands against the headboard, hips moving back to meet his daddy's thrusts.

"Yeah? Lemme see it, baby. Lemme see how much come you still have in you."

"Yes, Daddy. Oh god!" Kendall's head threw back, hips moving faster, the fist practically slamming its way in and out of him. He could feel the drag of fingers on his prostate with every thrust and it made the need to come that much more intense and heady.

His orgasm left him in a rush, come spurting out and adding to the wet spot he'd already created on the bed, to the dried streaks on his chest and stomach, to the dribbles littering his cock. He cried out his daddy's name repeatedly, unable to say anything else as he kept fucking himself back on that fist, as he kept his orgasm going.

When his balls were empty once more, his daddy carefully slipped his hand out, fingers unfurled, before holding his cheeks apart. Kendall collapsed down into his forearms, ass in the air, cold air hitting his heated inner-walls as his entrance tried to clench around air.

"Greedy little thing," James muttered, holding him open with his thumbs before spitting inside and making his boy groan. "God, I can see inside you, baby, see how red you are, how wet with lube. Shit, your hole really is so fucking beautiful, just like the rest of you."

Kendall let out a pleased "mmm" at the praise, licking his lips as an index finger slipped inside and petted his walls like it was a good boy, too. "More, Daddy," he whimpered, eyes drifting shut. "I'm so empty."

And he was. It was a startling contrast to go from being stuffed full and stretched beyond what he usually took and then having nothing inside him. It made him realize what a true slut he'd become, how desperate he was to be filled all the time. God, if he could, he'd always be plugged, just to keep the sensation of having at least a little something in him. It probably wouldn't be too good for his health or his body but he was sure his daddy would love the easy access and how quick it would be to just bend him over, slip the plug out, squirt some lube in, then fuck him raw again.

Then again, both of them really enjoyed the stretching and fingering of their foreplay, so it might actually work against them to take that out of the equation.

"Shh, baby," his daddy calmed him, still stroking inside with one finger before sliding it out. "Let Daddy enjoy the view for a little bit. You know Daddy will fill you up soon."

The teenager licked his lips as he nodded, finding his pacifier pressed against his chest and sucking it into his mouth. He bowed his back, putting his ass up for the older man and delighting in the pleased "mmm" it earned him.

"That's my good boy," the businessman praised, flicking his tongue into the younger man's gaping hole. "Gonna take pictures of this, too. Your open greedy hole. I'm gonna set a camera up to film our playtime then have one in my hand so I can snap pictures of all my favorite things: your hole stretched over my fingers and fist and cock, how pretty your insides are, your beautiful face when I let you come or when you nurse from me, how red and puffy your rim is when I'm finished for the time being. God, you're so fucking gorgeous. I'm keeping you around forever."

Something warm flowed through Kendall's body at that last statement, settling in his chest. His lips spread into a huge grin around his pacifier and he let out a delighted giggle. They'd never really talked about forever or spending their lives together, but he'd been hoping for that, had been since a month into their relationship when James first said he loved Kendall—a week after the businessman had said how much Daddy loved his baby boy.

But the teenager never brought up any long-term plans, not even when he was asked to move in, not wanting to seem like a clingy young brat during his first real—and grown-up—relationship. He figured they'd talk about it when the time was right, when they reached that stage in their life as a couple.

He should've known it would be thrown out in bed during playtime.


	4. Chapter 4

** _PART IV_ **

His daddy moved his hands away, the teenager's rim still gaping and trying to close around something. The older man swept the flat of his tongue over it before giving it a dirty, open-mouthed kiss full of tongue, making out with his hole the same way he would his boy's mouth.

Kendall bit his bottom lip to stifle his moans, breathing hard through his nose, dick twitching with interest as it hung flaccid beneath him. "Daddy," he whined, pausing to sigh. "I wanna kiss your mouth, too."

James gave his hole one last kiss before crawling up the bed, settling against the headboard in a seated position. The blond dropped his dildo before climbing onto his daddy's lap, straddling his thighs, connecting their lips in a heated kiss. He draped his arms over broad shoulders as splayed hands roamed his back, massaging his ass, rubbing his shoulders, tickling a weak spot near the small of his back.

Kendall's noises were swallowed by the older man's mouth, his hips bucking as his arousal grew for the umpteenth time that evening. He didn't think it would be possible for his dick to get hard again, but he could still feel the beginnings of it, feel the way his blood began plumping it up more and more as their make-out session went on.

He sucked his daddy's tongue greedily, hands fisting damp brunet locks, whines leaving with every exhale. He was getting needy again, a condition that worsened as he remembered the next part of James' plan.

"Wanna ride you, Daddy," he whimpered against the older man's lips, a hand leaving his skin to feel around on the mattress. "Need to feel your cock in my hole."

He heard the snick of the lube bottle being opened again, felt the cold liquid dribble between his cheeks before a finger guided it into his hole. He moaned, head tilting back, a tongue tracing the thin column of his throat.

"Well then, be a good boy and get Daddy ready," the older man ordered, pressing the lube bottle into his boy's side.

Kendall took the proffered tube from him, scooting back a couple inches to reach his daddy's cock. The length was red and angry, cockring holding the blood in and keeping the come out. He traced the black rubber with his finger, around the base of the dick he loved so much, down to where it looped around his balls. His daddy had to be hurting, had to be desperate for release. Kendall knew from first hand experience how painful it was to keep it on for so long and he couldn't imagine how the older man hadn't snapped and taken his own release after playing with his boy for so long.

"Want you to come," he murmured, leaving forward to nuzzle his nose against his daddy's.

"I will, baby boy, but not right now," the older man promised, massaging the younger's ass. "Right now, Daddy wants to fuck up into you and make you ride two dicks until you cream yourself again, okay?"

Kendall bit his lip petulantly while he nodded, head tilted down to see the flushed head of his daddy's dick. He wiggled a fingertip in the slit, before bringing the digit to his mouth and sucking on it, gaining a teasing taste of his daddy.

James leaned back and licked his lips, smacking his boy's ass. "No teasing. Get Daddy ready."

"Yes, Daddy," the teenager giggled, pouring lube onto his hand and warming it up before wrapping his hand around the other man's dick. He stroked up and down, liberally coating him, knowing his daddy liked it better that way. "Condom?"

"Nope." His daddy grinned. "Daddy wants to feel you and how full you get with a second cock stuffed inside you."

Kendall moaned wantonly, hips bucking, hand gripping the older man's dick tighter. Feeling as though they were both prepped enough, he raised up to his knees and got into position. His daddy held his cheeks apart as he lined his cock up, slowly sinking down onto his length.

The glide in was smooth, no need to pause for adjusting, Kendall more than adequately stretched from being fisted. He sank down balls deep, feeling his daddy's cockring pressing against his rim before automatically raising up and down, fucking himself as he panted.

"That's it, baby boy," James praised, hands roaming the leaner man's torso. "Use Daddy's cock. Get yourself nice and hard from fucking yourself. Wanna see how long it takes your dick to fill up for me."

The dirty words his daddy spoke definitely helped, Kendall gripping broad shoulders tightly. He switched to grinding circles, James' dick rubbing his prostate and rocketing up his arousal.

"You feel so good, Daddy," he groaned, licking his lips and meeting dark hazel eyes with his own green ones. "Wanna keep your cock in me always, wanna have you fuck me at all times."

"God, I want that, too, baby. Want that so much. Keep you stuffed full of my cock and my come, keep you plugged with my dick, have you so full of my come it drips out."

"Yes, Daddy, please," the teenager whined, switching back to his up and down thrusts. "Want you to fill me past my limit with your come. Wanna spend the night with you constantly fucking me and filling me. Wanna go to school with no plug and just have it dripping out me all day, soaking my undies and my pants so everyone can see how much my daddy fed me and how good he is to me."

" _Christ_ , baby." James' head rolled back, a long loud groan ripping from his throat at the image. Kendall smirked in victory, chest swelling with pride at the knowledge that he got to his daddy so much.

His own dick was fully hard now, rubbing already spent come against the older man's ridged abdomen. He dug his fingers into his daddy's shoulders, feeling the warm leather of his cuffs pressing into his skin, as he struggled against the temptation of reaching down and jacking himself.

"All right, baby, hold still," his daddy ordered, hands gripping his hips tightly.

Kendall let out a protesting whine but did as he was told, pausing his movements with his daddy's balls deep inside him. He was trembling, sweating, panting, and his heart began pounding in anticipation of what was gonna happen next.

"C'mere," the older man instructed, arms wrapping around his boy before pulling him closer. The blond went willingly, nestling his head in the crook of his shoulder, arms hugging him, chests pressed together. The lube was opened behind him and a shiver raced down his spine, lips parting as he continued to pant.

It wasn't long before he felt a finger rubbing his rim before sliding inside. He gasped then moaned at the intrusion, keeping his hips still and not fucking back as it moved in and out. It was soon joined by a second, his rim pulled and making him cry out.

His hands scrambled against his daddy's sweat soaked back, one finding purchase as it gripped a bar on the headboard instead. The fingers scissored and pulled and he sank his teeth into a tan shoulder to keep from making any more loud noises.

A soothing hand rubbed up and down his back as the fingers moved in and out, the cock still buried within him twitching involuntarily. "You okay?" his daddy asked, voice gravelly and thick with arousal and concern.

Kendall nodded, releasing the skin he'd been worrying and pressing his forehead to the bite mark. "'M fine."

"Ready for another?"

He nodded again, getting a kiss to the shoulder before a third finger slipped inside him. A broken moan left him, his hole trying to fight against the new invader, deciding it'd had enough.

"Relax, baby boy," his daddy murmured in his ear. "Daddy won't hurt you."

The teenager nodded, swallowing hard, panting against sweat soaked skin. His hands clutched at the older man's back, clinging for dear life, fighting every instinct in his body that was screaming at him to run away, to remove himself from the thing causing him pain and flee to safety.

But he didn't. Because that was the whole point, to be pushed beyond his limits and his comfort zone. He wasn't entirely sure if he'd be into that sorta thing for the rest of his life, so he figured he'd better take advantage of being young and still open to experimenting. Besides, how was he supposed to know what he liked if he didn't try it all?

That soothing hand kept rubbing up and down his back, lips pressing kisses on his shoulder and head, the fingers inside him holding still. He knew it hard to be difficult on his daddy to not move, to fight his own instincts and start thrusting, yet the older man was doing just that for him.

God, he loved him.

He released his death grip on the headboard bar, moving his trembling hand to the back of James' head, fingers threading through silky, sweaty brown locks. He licked his lips, swallowed hard, kept his forehead plastered on the older man's shoulder before speaking in a rough voice.

"Move."

"You sure?" James questioned, concern evident in his quiet voice. Kendall noted the lack of chastising over his technically ordering his daddy and took it as another sign of the brunet's care and affection towards him.

"Yeah," he breathed out. "I'm ready."

He felt another kiss pressed to his shoulder before the fingers slowly slid out, stopping with just a knuckle still left inside. He gasped at the movement, at the pull of his rim, hips automatically bucking up and pulling him closer to a muscular frame.

His daddy began murmuring in his ear, quiet praise of how well he was doing and what a good boy he was, all the while he fingered him, alongside his cock. The hard length was twitching, pulsing, and Kendall could feel it rippling against his prostate.

The fingers began to scissor, making him whimper, hole stretched even further. It was more than he'd ever taken before, more than he'd ever imagined he would, and something sparked inside his brain, pain and pleasure getting mixed up once again.

It took a while, longer than he was usually fingered, but soon the digits slipped out. He heard the pop of the lube cap, the squelch of it squeezed out, the bottle running low now. A rubber head pressed against his rim, a fake tip rubbing the stretched and sensitized pucker.

"You ready, baby?"

Kendall nodded, exhaling slowly, relaxing his entire body, especially his hole.

"Spread your cheeks for me," his daddy instructed, the teenager reaching back and doing just that. He felt his hole being held open by a fingertip and he pressed his lips together tightly, feeling the sting in the bottom one from biting it so much over the course of the evening.

A small amount of pressure was felt before the tip slid inside, then the head. He let out a gasp, trembling slightly as he breathed hard, grasping his cheeks tighter and pulling them further apart in an attempt to ease the dildo's entrance.

"That's it. Good boy," his daddy praised him, chin hooked on his shoulder to try and get a good look. "You're doing so well, taking two cocks like this."

Kendall tried to focus on the compliments to take his mind off things, only to have his thoughts dragged back to what was happening as he felt the dildo slide further inside him. He let out a long guttural groan, rim being stretched again, fake vein dragging along it.

It was too much all over again, his body felt stuffed and past its limit of what it could handle. But people did it all the time, _guys_ did it all the time. And this was his daddy doing it to him. He wasn't gonna be given anything that was beyond what he could take. And if it was truly too much, he could always just safeword again.

But he didn't. Not even when the rubber dildo was fully inserted into him, balls deep, just like his daddy's cock.

"Oh god, baby," James groaned, finger rubbing his over-stretched rim. "Shit, that is so hot. How's it feel?"

"Full," the blond gasped out, nuzzling against his daddy's neck. "Fuck, I'm so full and I feel like something's gonna burst outta me or rip me apart."

Arms wrapped around his waist, kisses pressed to his shoulder. "I won't let it happen. Trust Daddy to make sure it won't happen."

"I do. God, I do. I just—so full. Fuck, I'm so full and I dunno what to do with it and, shit, my hole aches and my cock aches and I'm not sure if I wanna come or run away." The words spilled out of him in a rush, a stream of consciousness slipping past a filter that no longer seemed to exist. There was no room for it inside him anymore, not with two cocks shoved deep.

"Whatever you want, baby," his daddy reassured him. "We can stop or keep going. We wanted to try and we did and if you want, I can take the dildo out and fuck you with just my cock or we can put an end to all of it and call it a night. It's completely up to you. All you have to do is say the magic phrase."

' _Hockey pucks,_ ' his mind supplied, but his mouth didn't form the words. Instead he lifted his head and met his daddy's eyes, seeing the sincerity and depth of emotion inside of them. Kendall knew how lucky he was to be with a man like that, a man who'd push him past his limits yet not force him into anything. Because there they were doing something beyond what they had before and James was giving him an out.

"How's it feel for you?" he asked, voice cracking, everything inside him feeling raw. He let go off his cheeks, draping his arms over the brunet's shoulders.

"This isn't about me," his daddy argued, cupping his hips.

"I wanna know," he insisted, rubbing his nose against the older man's. "Tell me," he breathed against his lips, fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"It feels really good, baby," he confesses lowly, tongue snaking out to wet his lips. "Feeling you stretched so tight, having another cock rubbing against mine, it's amazing."

The blond nodded, fully agreeing with his words. Because it _did_ feel amazing, stretched so far and stuffed so full. It was a feeling he was thoroughly enjoying. And they hadn't even gotten to the actual fucking yet.

"I wanna keep going," he requested. "I wanna ride both cocks until I come. Until I make you come."

James groaned, hands gripping lean hips hard. "It makes me so happy when you say that, baby boy."

Kendall grinned, the expression growing at the sensation of his daddy's dick twitching inside him again. His own had started to go soft at the pain and stretch but he could feel it begin to fill again, half-hard against the older man's abdomen.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" James double-checked, thumbs rubbing sensitive hip ones and causing the teenager to shiver.

"Yeah, I'm sure." His words were shaky, but still held the conviction he felt, the determinated to see the whole thing through to the end.

His daddy nodded, licking his lips, eyes going half-lidded. "Then ride me, baby boy. Let Daddy see how well you work yourself on two cocks until you come all over us."

Kendall nodded, adjusting his knees slightly before rising up. The dildo stayed inside him, his daddy's cock slipping down to the head where it tugged at his rim. He let out a shaky breath at the sensation before sinking back down, groaning as he was filled back up.

His motions started out slow, unsure, and he almost felt like it was his first time on top—well, physically on top anyway. He had trouble figuring out the right way to move, how high to go, how to move his hips. The dildo inside him was throwing him off, especially with its lack of movement, and he wasn't sure if he was doing things right.

But he soon figured it out, found a good rhythm that seemed to work, soon increasing the speed of his up and down motions. Groans escaped him, harsh pants gasping out as he was continuously filled then emptied again—at least partially, considering the rubber cock that mostly stayed put. The sensations had him shivering, sparks of pleasure bursting throughout him, body a live wire set to ignite.

He was fully erect now and he leaned forward, getting friction on his cock by rubbing it against his daddy's abdomen. The change in angle had the older man's dick grazing his prostate with every thrust and he dug his fingers into his shoulders, toes curling.

"You're doing so good, baby," his daddy gasped, sliding his hands from his boy's hips around to his ass. "So tight. So hot. Wanna be in you always."

"Please, Daddy," he whimpered, rubbing his smooth cheek against the older man's scruff covered one. "Always."

James nuzzled him back, fingers sliding until they were grasping the base of the dildo. On Kendall's next rise, the toy stayed put, allowing him to ride both cocks, two heads pulling at his rim. A broken gasp escaped the teenager at the sensation, his eyelids drifting closed as his head tilted back. He moaned his daddy's name, breathed out a swear—at least he thought it would've been one, considering he choked halfway through at the feeling of faux balls pressing against his rim.

The older man smirked against his cheek, a satisfied "mmm" leaving him, hips pulsing in an aborted thrust. "You're doing so good, baby boy. Taking two cocks like this, riding them like a champ. I'm so proud of you."

Kendall smiled wide, green eyes flickering open to lock onto hazel ones as he switched over to grinding circles. The dildo had been slid into him backwards so the fake vein running along the underside of the shaft was rubbing at the top of his rim, a poor imitation of how his daddy's usually felt.

"Feels so good, Daddy," he moaned out, pausing to lick his lips. "Wanna do this again. Several times."

James groaned, hips bucking up. "Anything you want, baby," he promised. "Anything. But first, you need to come like this, okay?"

Kendall nodded vehemently, going back to the up and down movements, this time at a faster pace. His entire body felt shaky, more so in his legs as his thighs burned from exertion. But he kept going, rising up and slamming himself back down, breath shoved out his lungs as two dicks filled him down below.

Soon his legs were aching too much, were too tired. But his cock was still hard, balls tight, his orgasm close but just outta reach of his fingertips. He let out a frustrated groan, hating the fact that he couldn't get himself off, that he was failing.

Shit. He'd never failed before.

Oh fuck, he was gonna be punished because he couldn't come and good boys always came when their daddys said to and he wasn't and, oh god!

"Kendall," his daddy's soft voice commanded his attention, hand cupping his face, thumb stroking the apple of his cheek. "What's going on? Why are you freaking?"

"Can't come," he gasped out, still panting, still riding. "So close, but can't come."

"Getting tired, baby boy?" A nod was his answer. "Let Daddy help you."

More nodding, before hands gripped his hips, holding him in place above his daddy, the elder man's cock still just barely inside. James braced his feet on the bed, knees cocked up before driving up into his boy with hard thrusts, rocking the smaller man's body with the hard movements. Kendall groaned loud and long, the noise broken up as he was repeatedly pounded into, prostate rubbed almost violently. He braced himself with a hand on his daddy's shoulder before reaching back and grabbing hold of the dildo, sliding it in and out in matching tandem to the real dick fucking him. His daddy thrust in, he slid the toy out until the head caught on his rim. His daddy pulled out, he filled himself back up with the rubber cock.

"That's it, baby boy. Keep yourself full. Good boys are never empty, always want a cock in their greedy little holes." James paused, licking his lips and smacking his boy's ass, making him moan. "Show Daddy what a little whore you are, how bad you need to always be filled by something, how that slutty hole needs to always be stretched and fucked open and sloppy."

Kendall moaned out his daddy's name, eyes drifting closed and head tilting back. The pleasure of being fucked combined with his daddy's words weren't just pushing him towards orgasm but shoving him full force. It was all he could do to hold on and not completely fly away from how fucking good everything felt.

"Gonna come," he gasped out, swallowing hard, grip tightening on the dildo as his fingers dug into a strong shoulder. "Gonna fucking come."

"That's right, baby boy. You're gonna come all over us, paint our stomachs with your little whore juice, let Daddy see how much you've built up. Maybe I'll make you eat it off us, clean us with you little slutty tongue as I shove my fingers in you and keep that hole open for me to dump mine inside."

Kendall's groan was broken up by a hysterical laugh, the thought of his daddy's come making his mouth water. He really had turned into a comeslut over the past eight months, but considering how his balls tightened and his spine tingled, he really couldn't bring himself to give a shit, not at that moment anyway.

"Come on, baby. Come for Daddy."

It took a few more thrusts, but Kendall was coming again for the... Okay, he'd lost count. And judging by the lazy way his cream dribbled out his cock, it was a pretty high number.

He lost his grip on the dildo, hand flying around to grasp onto his daddy's back, head thumping down on his shoulder. Shudders wracked his entire body as pleasure sparked all over, every muscle tensing up as euphoria raced through them.

When the last spark of ecstasy left him, he collapsed against the older man, panting heavily. His body was soaked with perspiration, still trembling, eyes stinging with what he knew were unshed tears. He was nearing the precipice of too much once again, prostate hard and pulsing inside while a throbbing cock lay still, pressed against it.

He was dimly aware of the dildo being slipped out and tossed to the side, of being moved so he was laying on his back on the bed. The action caused his daddy's cock to slide out and he whined at the loss, realization sinking in.

"You din' come," he slurred, eyes only half open, fingers slipping as the weak digits struggled to find purchase on sweat soaked arms.

"It's all right, baby," the older man cooed, fingers carding through blond locks as he lay over his boy, making sure to keep their hips apart.

"No," Kendall argued, head shaking back and forth against the pillow. "No. Need you come. Need it." He grabbed thick biceps, forced his eyes wide open and locked them onto hazel-green ones. "Need it, Daddy. Please. Need it." He rubbed his nose against the brunet's, brushed their lips together, all in a teasing manner as he hoped to spur his daddy into action.

The muscular frame above him shuddered, fingers cranking down on his hair. His daddy was barely holding on to his control, was barely keeping rein on his own pleasure and his body's needs. Good. Maybe Kendall could get what he wanted, and a whole lot easier, too.

"Please," he breathed out against the older man's lips, hitching a leg around broad thighs and pulling him closer, ignoring the protesting sting from his sensitive dick.

"God, baby boy. You're so good for Daddy," the brunet commented lowly, causing his boy to nod vehemently. "And you did so well tonight, letting Daddy play with you so much. How about I reward you by letting you choose where you want me to come and how?"

Kendall licked his lips, tempted to ask for another nursing. But his mouth and lips felt tired and he wasn't sure he'd be able to handle keeping up the sucking action. He'd been good all evening and didn't wanna end their playtime by disappointing his daddy. So instead, he went with another favorite.

"My face," he requested, voice thready with need. "Want you to jack off all over my face, paint me with your come, mark me so everyone knows whose good boy I am."

James groaned, hips bucking on their own accord and Kendall barely managed to bit back a hiss at the grind against his cock. "Oh god, baby, Daddy would love that."

A grin broke out over the blond's features and he dropped his leg before slipping down the bed, making it easier for his daddy. The older man took the hint, rising to his knees and straddling his boy's chest, giving his lube-slick cock a couple lazy strokes before taking the ring off and tossing it to the side.

Kendall's tongue slipped out and wet his lips automatically, the tip of his daddy's cock _right there_. The entire thing was an angry red, pissed that it had been subjected to such pleasure but unable to find release. Kendall took in the sight of the entire length, his daddy pressing it against his own lower abdomen so his boy could look his fill. The mix of lube and precome made it shine beautifully under the light and Kendall almost regretted not asking if he could nurse.

Almost, because his daddy wrapped a fist around it and began stroking.

The blond groaned as though he was the one receiving the action, hips rolling, arms wrapping around thick thighs. His eyes were glued to his daddy's cock, watching the purple head disappear into his fist before popping out. On one stroke, he lifted his head and teased the slit with the tip of his tongue, lapping up a head of precome that had beaded there.

James moaned at the action, head tilting back in pleasure. His abs were contracting with every inhale, the muscles trembling as his hips began to buck and he moved from stroking himself to fucking into his fist.

"Enjoying the view, baby?" he asked, dark eyes staring down at his boy.

Kendall nodded, hands palming the fleshy globes of the other man's ass, fingers dipping teasingly into the crack. "My daddy is gorgeous," he murmured, fascinated by the older man's movements, the flex of his hips, the grip of his fist. "All the other boy's are jealous because my daddy is the hottest of them all, a total fucking DILF."

James chuckled, hand releasing his cock to slip down and play with his balls. "You say the sweetest things, baby."

"It's all true though," he insisted. Taking a chance, he slipped his fingers down and started rubbing against his daddy's hole, massaging the pucker.

James gasped in surprise, hips moving back against the sensation. "Wanna play with Daddy's hole, huh?" he asked, reaching over an grabbing the lube. The blond took the silent suggestion and brought his hand around, letting his finger be coated before returning to his previous actions. "Mm, there you go," his daddy moaned in pleasure, licking his lips and closing his eyes. He resumed stroking his cock lazily, grin on his face as his entrance was massaged. "That's it, baby boy. Make sure Daddy feels good. Play with Daddy's hole and get him nice and wet."

Kendall's hips bucked up on automatic, dick stirring where it lay limp against his thigh. He once again had the absent thought about how his cock should be done for the night, but like before, he was being proven wrong.

"Slip it inside," James ordered, Kendall following the command and sliding his finger past the pucker. The ring was tight, squeezing as he pushed inside, not stopping until he got his entire finger in. "There you go. Finger Daddy like a good boy, make Daddy feel good."

He did as he was told, finger easily sliding in and out, jaw dropped in awe. He was always the bottom, but on the rare occasion, he was allowed to play with his daddy's ass. He'd fingered him a couple times while nursing, nothing more than two fingers, even had the opportunity to rim him once. And every time he was allowed to do so, he was brought so close to orgasm it only took the promise of what his daddy was about to do to him to make him come.

His finger slid inside one last time, moving around, feeling his walls. It took a few tries but he finally found his daddy's prostate, rubbing the tight bundle and making the larger man groan.

"Fuck! Oh god, baby, right there, finger Daddy right there," the older man groaned, stroking himself faster. "Shit, feels so good. Maybe one day I'll let you really play with Daddy's hole, let you stretch me open with your fingers, fuck me with a toy, plug me up. Shit, baby, I'd let you fuck me so hard, put your beautiful cock inside me and fill me with your come. Would you like that, baby? Wanna fuck Daddy one day?"

Kendall could only groan loudly, hips thrusting, cock hardening. He'd topped a few times in past relationships—using the term relationship loosely since it was usually just fuck-buddies and one night stands—so he knew how good it felt to have his cock sheathed and to thrust into someone. And considering how tight his daddy's hole was, he'd hold him good, squeeze his dick just right as he pounded the older man open and marked his insides the way he always was.

"I'll take that as a yes," his daddy commented, quickly growing breathless. "Shit, baby, I'm getting close."

Kendall focused on the present rather than hypothetical futures, putting his attention on making the other man come. His free hand slipped around and started massaging his balls, loving the feel of those twin weights and trying to urge what they held to come out. His finger rubbed more at his prostate, a second finger playing with his rim and feeling it twitch against him.

"Come on, Daddy," Kendall urged, green eyes staring up at his daddy's beautiful muscular frame as he trembled above him. "Paint your little boy like the whore he is."

James fisted the younger man's hair, tilting his head back as he grit his jaw. Kendall shut his eyes and opened his mouth, tongue flicking about past his teeth, waiting. It was only a second or two later when the first rope of come hit his cheek, groans sounding out above him, hair pulled further. His cock was fully hard now, twitching as the warm liquid of his daddy's come landed on his chin, his forehead and eye, his tongue, his cheek again. He could feel the shakiness of his daddy as the orgasm wracked his body, easing his finger out and massaging his ass. The head of his cock was rubbed against his lips, smearing the remnants on them, and he sucked the organ inside, cleaning it off before it was taken away.

His daddy remained motionless for a long moment, panting heavily as he came down. Kendall licked what come he could reach, hand slipping from the older man's balls to wipe some of it off his face and suck it off his fingers.

Hi actions were noticed, his hair released before his daddy helped clean him, wiping the jizz from his eye and slipping it into his mouth. He smiled fondly, eyes flicking open and looking up at the expression of pride and awe on his daddy's face.

"So beautiful," James murmured, hand tracing Kendall's jawline, his boy's grin widening.

When his face was cleaned of come, his daddy moved, standing beside the bed. He made to step aside, only to stop, eyes locked onto his boy's crotch.

"What's this?" he commented, tone laced with curiosity and a devious sort of scheming. His finger traced up the vein on the underside of Kendall's erection, making him gasp and thrust his hips. "You really are a whore. Seven orgasms and still looking for more." He flicked the sensitive spot under the head and made the younger man gasp in shock and pleasure.

"A whore for you," Kendall burst out. "Only for Daddy. Please, one more time. I can come again, you said you wanted it, wanted me to come until I couldn't, I wanna try again."

James was still all over, minus his chest as it heaved from panting. "Really?" he asked in disbelief, eyes locked onto the younger man's face. "Are you sure?"

The blond nodded vehemently, hips rolling, desperate to get some friction. His dick was throbbing, hole twitching, and all he could think about was being filled until he emptied again. "Please, Daddy," he pleaded, voice thick with need. "Please, please, _please_."

The brunet swallowed hard, not seeming aware that he was nodding, completely thrown by the other man's request. "What do you want, baby? What do you want Daddy to do to you?"

"Fill me," he breathed out. "Something, anything. Feel too empty and my hole is too wide and _fuck_! Need something in me."

His daddy looked down at his flaccid cock, knowing he wasn't ready for another round just yet, before turning back to his boy. "You sound like a bitch in heat," he murmured, hand absently stroking the younger man's cock. "Begging to be filled and bred."

"Need it, Daddy. Need it, need it, need it."

"Shhh." A soothing hand stroked his face, wiped away a tear he didn't know had fallen. "Daddy will take care of you. Spread you legs for Daddy, okay?"

The blond nodded, doing as ordered, putting his feet flat on the bed and his entrance on display. He could feel it twitching, gaping, not quite able to close and he was glad for it, if not overly desperate and completely shameless

His daddy crawled between his legs, leaning down to get a better look. "God, baby, you _are_ needy. Look at how your hole is trying to grasp around air." He reached forward and ran a fingertip around the stretched rim, making his boy exhale shakily. "Shit, you just can't get enough, can you?"

"I'm such a slut, Daddy."

"Daddy's slut," the older man corrected, kissing the inside of one thigh, then the other. "And I know just what greedy little sluts need."

Kendall swallowed as his daddy reached to the side, hearing plastic items clack together before they were dragged over. He heard the lube cap snap open once again and briefly wondered if it was really needed, considering how wet he still felt. But better safe than sorry and he'd rather they overuse the stuff and end up with a massive mess on their sheets than not use enough and he ends up with a tear somewhere inside him.

Something smooth, cool, and cylindrical slid inside him, his mind supplying the info that it felt like another vibrator. Only this one was bigger, wider than the one that had been used on him earlier. He groaned at the sensation of being filled again, at something on his rim. His eyes drifted closed, head tilted back, fingers grabbing at the sheets on either side of him.

The vibrator rested just at his prostate before being turned on, making his eyes fly open and his breath leave him on a rush. His daddy pushed up against the exposed end of the toy, pressing the head of it onto the sensitive bundle of nerves, making Kendall cry out at the buzzing.

The older man kept rocking the toy, his boy's hips beginning to move up and down, thrusting against air. He wrapped a lube covered hand around a hard dick, giving him something to fuck into and making the blond cry out again.

Kendall's body was reaching the point of too much again, his mind torn between agreeing and wanting his body to shut up and just enjoy. So he closed off all thought processes, focused solely on the pleasure he was feeling, the tight wet grip encompassing his cock and the buzzing that was repeatedly pressed onto his prostate. His mind went fuzzy with all the sensations, body trembling outta control. His fingers had a death grip on the sheets and his toes curled painfully into the mattress and fuck, everything felt good and bad and not enough and too much and, _fuck_ , he just needed to come and come soon.

His daddy ducked his head, licking at his balls, sucking his perineum, biting gently at his sac. Kendall's exhales were nothing but cries and moans and desperate wordless pleas as he chased after his orgasm, fucking himself against a fist and a toy and a mouth. God, his daddy treated him so good and made him feel such amazing things and, yeah, his body was aching and trembling and he was feeling dizzy with it all but it was an incredible high he wanted to chase forever.

But nothing ever lasted that long, especially when teeth nipped his perineum and a mouth sucked on his balls. Not when a vibrator was held directly on his prostate and milked it for all he was worth. Not when a finger was repeatedly rubbing against his slit and even pressing down into it, the tip starting to slide into his urethra.

Kendall came with a yell that tore his throat to shreds, his back arching so far of the bed it nearly broke. His hole clenched hard against he vibrating plastic inside him, keeping it in to prolong the pleasure—not that he thought his daddy would pull it out but still, his body apparently wasn't taking any chances. His cock throbbed and pulsed and bobbed as it stood out and proud from his body, nothing coming out, aching balls completely emptied and spent. And as the pleasure raced throughout his body and fried every synapse and nerve-ending he had, Kendall promptly passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

** _PART V_ **

When Kendall finally came to, he felt as though he was floating. Or at least his arms were. And kind of his legs. His head felt heavy and tired, leaned back against something soft, something else holding the back of his neck.

He slowly blinked his eyes open, vision blurry and struggling to focus. He took a look around, soon realizing he was in the bath, the huge tub half-full of warm water—hence the slight floaty sensation he was feeling. A hand was cupping the back of his neck, head resting on the terry cloth covered inflatable pillow attached to one side of the tub, another hand gently washing his stomach. His entire body was wet, including his hair, and he wondered how much of his bathing he'd been asleep for.

"Hey, sleepy." His daddy's voice was soft, gentle, washing over his skin like the warm water lapping at his torso. "Welcome back to the land of the conscious."

Kendall humphed at the sentiment, grabbing the edge of the tub and pulling himself to a sitting position. His muscles protested the movement, everything heavy and tired, his hole burning and stinging from being stretched all day then used so much over the past couple hours. He grimaced before flopping his arms over the side of the tub where James was sitting, still naked, washcloth in hand.

"How long have I been out?" he rasped, voice like gargled gravel, throat raw from sex and sleep.

"About ten minutes," his daddy answered, dipping the cloth in the water then wringing it out. "Figured you wouldn't appreciate coming to covered in dried come and sweat so I decided to clean you up some."

The blond nodded, hand sleepily rubbing at his face, already wishing to be back in bed. "How many times?"

The older man put the cloth to the side, his own arms hanging over the tub edge on either side of the teenager, brow drawn in seriousness and worry. "Eight."

"Holy sh—"

"And we're never doing that again."

"Yes. We are," Kendall argued, resting the side of his head against his daddy's forearm. "Wan' see how many times can make _you_ come."

A small smile curled up the corner of the brunet's lips, a sign that he was on board with the idea, but not until a later date. "Let's just get you dried off and in bed, okay?"

"Yesss," the teen hissed out. "Bed. Good."

He managed to get out the tub with some help from the elder man, standing with jellied legs on the rug as he was carefully dried off. Sufficiently towel dried, he was carried bridal style through the closet and into the bedroom, where he was gently laid on the lounger to the side, a kiss pressed to his forehead.

"I'm gonna quickly change the sheets, okay?"

He nodded, eyelids to heavy to keep up. So he let gravity win and closed them, drifting off again.

Kendall woke up a little while later to clean sheets being settled about his waist. He was in bed now, on his side, settled against his fave pillow. His daddy was with him, fussing over the sheets, making sure everything was perfect before settling in himself. The blond didn't hesitate to cuddle closer, using his daddy's chest as a pillow, arm draped over a muscular torso, leg laying over two broad ones. He was immediately enveloped within strong arms, a kiss pressed to the top of his head, hand absently running up and down his arm.

"I still can't believe you let me do that," the brunet commented, awe still fully evident despite the low volume he'd spoken at.

"I still can't believe you _want_ to do those things with me," he murmured back.

And it was true. While he didn't believe he was ugly, he knew he wasn't anything special, definitely nowhere near the same level of attractive looks as his incredibly physically appealing daddy. Yet the older man still thought he was good looking, still wanted to be with him, still was turned on by his appearance. It was mind-boggling and left Kendall in disbelief over his good fortune so many times he'd lost count.

"Of course I do," his daddy whispered into his hair, holding him closer. "I love you, Kendall."

The blond smiled widely, snuggling closer. Because at that moment, it wasn't Daddy and Baby Boy; it was James and Kendall. And he loved every aspect and side of their relationship. Because of who he was in it with.

"Love you, too, James."

Another kiss to his head, one pressed to the brunet's pec, and he fell asleep to the sound of his boyfriend's heart beating in his ear.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Monday evening found Kendall seated at one of those fancy restaurants James loved so much. The tables were all covered with white linen cloths, tea light candles inside round glass bowls acting as centerpieces. The walls were a deep burgundy, the wood all rich mahogany, and the place just screamed expensive and high class. And that was before he got to the menus that were all in French and therefore indecipherable for him.

Luckily his daddy was fluent in the language and didn't mind ordering for his baby boy. Although the teenager would've preferred to have a glass of wine like the older man, but since he was still under the legal drinking age, he was stuck with the complimentary water. Although it wasn't as though his daddy minded that he drank alcohol; he just preferred that Kendall do it at home, with him, and in moderation.

He didn't seem to mind the blond "accidentally" swallowing a few sips of his red wine as they sat at their rounded table for four though. Until he leaned over and threatened to punish Kendall if he took one more swallow of his drink.

He kept to his water after that.

"So," his daddy began, closing his burgundy leather menu and setting it on top of the table before him. "You get all your errands done?"

Kendall felt his face heat up and he took a large gulp of his ice water to combat it. His errands had included picking up the dry cleaning they'd dropped off two days prior, where the older man had followed through on his threat to make the blond tell the person behind the desk all about how he'd stained his daddy's pants like a whore. The looks he'd gotten when he'd returned to collect the now cleaned slacks—among other items—were something he hoped he'd never have to see--or even think about—ever again.

"Yeah," he answered meekly, setting his glass down carefully. "Dry cleaning is hanging up on your side of the closet, organized the way you like."

"Good boy," his daddy praised, proud smile on his face as he draped an arm over the back of Kendall's chair.

A grin spread across the blond's face, chest puffing up with pride, fingertip rubbing the tablecloth as he ducked his head. The older man didn't notice, eyes locked on the front door and the maitre d's station, waiting for the rest of their dinner party.

Whose names Kendall couldn't remember.

"Who are we meeting again?"

His daddy turned his head towards him, eyebrow cocked, disappointment clear in his face.

"What?" the teen asked innocently. "It's been a long weekend."

And it had been. In addition to running several hours of errands on Saturday, Kendall had also had to complete his homework, do chores, make sure laundry was all caught up, prepare for upcoming exams, argue with Carlos over whether or not he was "boring", and make sure his daddy was happy and taken care of. All while dealing with a sore ass.

And that had just been Saturday.

Sunday was spent lazing and doing more studying, in between rounds of nursing and having his cock milked. His hole was off limits until his daddy was satisfied it'd healed up enough.

The brunet sighed, fingers absently playing with the long hair at the nape of the teen's neck. "My friend Jett and his boy."

Kendall nodded, taking the info in and analyzing the words. "His boy? So, are they—" he started then paused, leaning closer to the older man before continuing at a quieter volume. "Are they in a relationship like us?"

James drank some of his wine, nodding as he set his glass back down. "Mostly. Only the two of them play around with feminization."

Kendall cocked an eyebrow, having no real idea what the hell that meant, but able to come up with a pretty good theory based on the word.

"Feminization is basically treating his boy like a girl," his daddy explained, still playing with the blond's hair. "His cock is called his clit, his hole is his pussy, his chest are tits. He gets called 'good girl' rather than 'good boy', wears panties everywhere and sometimes a little make-up at home. Jett came in bragging today about how he came home Friday to find his boy in a dress, nylons, and panties with a split right over his hole. He'd gotten so turned on by it—especially considering the fact that his boy never takes the initiative to do new things in bed—that he ended up fucking him right then and there in their front foyer." James wrapped his explanation up with a smirk and a laugh, shaking his head in a way that spoke of amusement more than anything.

Kendall trained his eyes on his white linen napkin, swallowing hard as he shifted in his seat. "You, uh," he started then cleared his throat of nerves and roughness. "You don't want me to do that stuff, do you?"

He lifted his eyes and met his daddy's, hoping like hell the answer would be no. Dressing and being treated like a girl _so_ wasn't anything he wanted to do. Ever. His cock wasn't anything but a cock and his ass wasn't wearing anything tighter or sexier than briefs. He'd put his foot down on g-strings and thongs for men. He wasn't about to wear undies intended for women, regardless of how much of a "good boy" he'd be if he did so.

"No," his daddy answered, the teen letting out a deep exhale in relief. "I like my baby boy being a boy."

Kendall grinned, resting his head on his daddy's shoulder and sighing happily. A kiss was pressed to his head, arm wrapping around his shoulders, lean frame held to a more muscular one. He wished they were having dinner at home or at least not meeting James' friend; he was loving the peace and intimacy they were sharing and didn't want it broken up. 

"Jett's here," his daddy spoke up before letting out a chuckle. "And he's clearly playing with his boy."

Kendall lifted his head and looked towards the entrance. A tall, muscular man in a charcoal suit was speaking to the maitre d', dirty blond hair impeccably styled. A smaller brunet man was with him, cuddled in close, face hidden from view as he was held to a broader frame.

"How do you know Jett's playing with him?" Kendall questioned, analyzing the new arrivals.

"See how his boy is practically clinging to him?" he whispered huskily into the blond's ear, hand slipping off his shoulder and down his back, fingers a teasing presence through Kendall's white button down.

He looked closer, seeing the white knuckle grip the smaller male had on the larger's suit jacket, the way his body seemed to be trembling and using the more muscular one to hold him up.

"And Jett's got his hand in the pocket of his slacks," James continued, his own hand slipping into the back of Kendall's black dress pants, fingers slipping between his crack. The blond knew the drill, leaning forward and pressing his ass out, allowing his daddy easier access to his hole. "My bet is Jett put a vibe in his boy's hole and is keeping the remote in his pocket, messing with the controls as he acts like nothing is going on."

Kendall bit his lip as the tip of a finger traced his rim repeatedly, rubbing and massaging the pucker, spreading the lube he'd put there himself earlier. A low groan reached his ears and he hid his smirk behind his glass, loving that he could surprise his daddy like that.

"Dirty little whore," the older man murmured in his ear. "Couldn't wait for my say so before you played with yourself, could you?"

"Just thought I'd make it easier for my daddy in case he wanted to play," he replied innocently, batting his eyelashes up at the brunet and pushing his ass further out.

"Such a slut. Maybe I oughta put a vibe in you and tease you all day like Jett is doing to his boy, teach you a lesson about what happens to whores who walk around wet all the time."

A finger slipped inside, not stopping until it was fully in, making Kendall groan. "Daddy, please."

"Looks like we're going shopping tomorrow, get some new toys for my baby boy."

A huge grin broke out on his face, ended by the finger sliding out and James rising to his feet.

"Jett, glad you could make it."

Kendall looked up to see the muscular man from the door shaking hands with his daddy, bright white teeth on display as he smirked widely. 

"Sorry we're late," he apologized in a way that didn't make it sound like he was all that remorseful. "Someone needed to nurse before we came."

James just smirked back as they both sat, hazel-green eyes sparkling in delight. "I know how that goes," he replied, arm resuming its previous position on the back of Kendall's chair. "Speaking of your boy, where is he?"

Jett's smirk grew as he lifted his complimentary water, pinky raised. "Bathroom cleaning up. Creamed his panties before we even got to the restaurant."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Decided to take a page out your book and see how many times he can come during dinner alone. Should be fun."

The two men laughed and clinked glasses before drinking, Jett signaling the waiter over and ordering his own glass of wine.

"So," the dirty blond began, leaning back in his chair with blue eyes trained on the lone teenager. "This must be Kendall."

"Shit, right," James realized suddenly, rubbing his eyes. "Jett, my boy Kendall. Kendall, this is my best friend from childhood and work colleague, Jett Stetson."

"Nice to meet you," the teen greeted, extending his hand.

"You, too." Jett shook his hand, grinning in a way that reminded Kendall of a wolf.

If that was possible.

"And there's my boy," Jett stated, releasing Kendall's hand as his grin grew more and his eyes sparkled, focused on something behind the blond. "James, Kendall, I'd like you both to meet my boy—"

"Logan?!" Kendall blurted out in shock as Jett's partner rounded the table and stood before him.

Logan's face grew as red as a Christmas ornament, finger pulling at the collar of the button down he wore beneath his sweater vest, nervous chuckle leaving him. "Hey, Kendall."

"You two know each other?" James questioned, sitting up straighter in his seat, wearing a look of intrigue that matched his own best friend's.

"Yeah, we grew up together," Kendall supplied as Logan took his seat, gripping the edge of the table and glaring at Jett.

"Well," the dirty blond began, nodding to the waiter as his wine glass was set on the table. "It truly _is_ a small world after all."

James let out an agreeing "hmm" as Kendall stared at his best friend, who was keeping his own stare locked on to the front of his menu. The blond was in total disbelief. The guy who kept chastising his relationship with an older man and continued to psychoanalyze it was in a relationship with an older man himself.

Hypocrite much?

"Daddy issues?" Kendall murmured to the other teenager, the two businessman lost in a conversation of their own.

Logan flushed further, wincing as he met Kendall's eyes. "Yeah. I guess I owe you an apology, huh?"

The blond waved him off, making a "pfft" noise to dismiss it. He knew Logan had only had the best of intentions and he could understand keeping a relationship—or at least certain aspects of it—a secret from others for fear of judgment and misunderstanding.

"Don't worry about it," he suggested, shrugging a shoulder. "And just so you know, I won't tell anyone about you and Jett." He watched some of the tension ease out his friend's shoulders, the thankful curve of thin lips. "What you do in your bedroom—or front foyer—isn't anyone's business but your own."

Logan grimaced again before muttering out a "thanks". "And I won't share anything about what goes on between you and James. It's clearly your own business, too."

"Thanks."

The two exchanged smiles, conversation pausing as dinner was ordered. Only for Kendall to pick it back up.

"Oh, dude, if you _really_ wanna make up for all the lectures and analyzing and hypocrisy," he started, pausing for Logan's nod. "Then next time Carlos says I'm boring, fucking argue with him that I'm not, okay?"

Logan laughed. "Yeah, after learning what I have about you, there's no way I can ever see you as boring ever again."

Kendall chuckled, turning his head to his daddy as a hand was trailed down his back again. He smiled at the older man, the action returned with a wink, hand slipping back into his pants. He pushed his ass out like before, stifling his moan with his water glass when a finger slipped into his hole, pulling at his rim.

Yeah. His relationship with James was the exact opposite of boring.


End file.
